The big bad blind wolf and the little filly
by SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Abbigail "Abbie" McAddams and her family moved to Beacon Hills, California from Cherry Hill, Texas when her mother was offered the job as chief at Beacon Hills Hospital. Abbie starts to notice that something is strange is going on in the town so she start to investigate but can she do that while a very beutiful blind man awakes things in her she never felt before? Oh, dang it.
1. Oh, dang it!

I looked at my new school with my dear friend fear gripping my heart. There were students everywhere, friends catching up after the summer vacation and what not. It was easy to distinguish the populars, jocks from the nerds and the ants. The ants were the ones who were in the middle of the popularity ladder and usually the invisible ones. They were not bullied nor bullies. Their names were just sand between rocks. They blended into the school and the people around them. I knew that because i were an ant at my last school in Cherry Hill, Texas. My family and i had moved to Beacon Hills because of an job offering - Beacon Hills Hospital was in need of a new chief and the job was hers if she said yes.

So in the summer we made all the arrangements and moved into an victorian mansion just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills in the woods with a privately owned lake and some woodsland thanks to my fathers job as a lawyer. The move didn't mean much to me or my siblings - well except that my 15 year old brother Luke lost his friends but he could get new ones just as fast. Which he had during the summer by just runing up on his skateboard in the park. The four year old twins Summer and Elijah just thought this would be fun especially since they could live in a "small castle" as my dad called it.

He weren't overly wrong since it had four towers with rooms at each corner of the big mansion. It kind of looked like a castle minus the bricks with dark painted wood instead. If anything it reminded me of Beetlejuices house or the Addams family in some ways. Some may have been frightened of it but i liked it - especially the flowers that grew on the walls in bright colours of pink and yellow, my room was in the back-left tower and on the wall to my window grew pink flowers which smelled lovely - not too strong yet not unnoticeable.

I loved my room because it was small but cozy and i had an windowseat which i took full use of for reading with a cup of tea besides me on the table i placed there. Opposite of the wall with the big window were the door which had a closet in oak to the left and a desk to the right with my laptop, some study materials and in one of the drawers i had my secret hide out with candies. _Shh! Don't tell anyone ;) _In the wall to the left of the window-wall i had my big king size bed - it was feather soft and i moved worse than a monkey on suga' rush sometimes when i slept so in order to raise my hopes in not kissing the floor i had to have bed with some room. To the left of my bed i had a small table where i had my night light on - okay, im scared of the dark so sue me all ya like but when the monsters come to get ya don't expect me to help ya - and usually my glasses. On the right side i also had a small table but i didn't use it very much except that i had my small amount of jewelry and make up in the two drawers in it. On the wall opposite of my bed there was two foot-to-roof bookcases filled with books that ranged from supernatural to Jane Eyre. _Im kind of a bookaholic and im proud of it. _

_But none of the books i have at home helps me now. Oh dang it... _I thought when i looked down to my lap where i held my hand tightly because of my nerves. In the backseat of dads sleek Audi were the twins singing Hakuna Matata, Summer in the back of my father then came Elijah in the middle with Luke behind me. Summer wore a cute frilly green dress which matched her emerald green eyes and her curly caramell brown hair were in two high pigtails. Elijah who sat beside her had a t-shirt with the Hulk on it with a pair of purple pants and then his cowboy boots which were identical to the ones Summer had. He also had emerald green eyes and his caramell brown hair were short and spiky. I risked a glance in the front view mirror and saw Luke look impatiently at me. Luke had inherited our fathers golden blond hair but our mothers amber coloured eyes, he played with his lip ring while fixing his wild blond mane. He also hade piercing in his ears, today he wore a t-shirt with All Time Low on along with a pair of his skinny jeans and to add some colour he had his slimy green sneakers which matched his studded belt with silver chains. His skateboard and shoulder bag layed in his lap.

"Are ya done looking at the school like it's possesed with Death Eaters or should we stay in the car until Summer is old enough to date?" He glanced at Summer. "Which is fourty years from now as Dad declared the other night when she told him of her crush Prince Eric."

"Depends, do we have enough provision for it?" I asked hopefully which made him glare at me. "Im nervous." I admitted nervously to him and bit down in my lip - a dear habit of mine. I looked to the floor this time to look at my bag which rested between my cowboy boots clothed feet. I weren't an overly dressed person nor did i care much for fashion - i just wore what felt nice and looked good in my eyes.

Today i had picked my low heeled cowboy boots because they were comfortable and any shoe with a heel higher than five centimeters together with my clumsiness were suicide. It wasn't overly hot today for a california day - even if it couldn't compare to the Texas climate - so i had picked dark jeans and a white tanktop under my purple plaid shirt. I had buttoned it just under my boobs and my sleeves reached my wrists. My curly auburn hair were in a high ponytail but my bangs were free to frame my heart shaped baby face. I didn't wear any jewelry except for my pink coloured rose earrings and my faux-leather wristwatch. While my brother was tall and lean with some muscles i were a short girl with a slim figure with slighly round hips. _And let's not talk about my soft stomach. I weren't a health freak or anything like that but i had tried getting rid of it without succeeding so i have accepted it but that didn't mean i wore bikini in the summer. _ Lukes amber orbs met mine in the mirror and he sighed loudly at my suggestion.

"Coward." He told me and i glared at him.

"Lion cub." I answered quickly and he growled at me.

"Four-eye!" He snapped back with a cocky smirk.

"Troll!" He laughed evily and i knew what his comeback would be.

"Says the hobbit who needs a chair to reach the top drawer in the kitchen." He drawled with the southern drawl my whole family possesed because of our lives in Texas. I pursed my lips and screamed without opening my mouth because of the infuriating troll in the backseat - my brother everyone. It was at that moment my father hang up on his phone.

"Enough my little fillies." We looked to our fathern in a dark three-piece suit who also fixed his glasses. He had the golden hair Luke had inherited but his was shorter and looked like he had just rolled out of bed but he had insisted that it "supposed to be styled like this suga'". His emerald green eyes focused on Luke. "Be nice to your sister." Dad turned to me with a soft gaze in his eyes. Even though i had no problems with moving but it was an whole other thing having to go through the whole "new girl in school". I knew that i would get curious glances which were meant to size me up and in their uncounciousness put me on one ladder step. I hated it. I was a very shy girl who despised attention - to put it like this, if i could choose between being the actor, the cameraman or the hidden scriptwriter i would be the writer. "And you need to get a move on suga' or you'll come late to your first class."

"I know papa im just nervous." I admitted and he petted my hair comfortably.

"It will be fine, trust me suga'." I nodded, not quite believing his words but didn't want to be un-thankful when he put such trust in me handling this. I took three deep breaths before snatching up my bag and getting out of the car. When i closed the door behind me Luke got out from the back. As soon as his door closed he dropped and stepped onto his skateboard at the same time he put on his shoulder bag. I crouched by my car and waved goodbye to dad but gave send air kisses to the twins who apused their disney concert to wave and yell goodbye to us. The car drove away and i sighed while putting on my backpack and hugged myself while turning to Luke who looked at me expectantly.

"Ready hobbit?" I frowned at my nickname but nodded. He waited until i started to walk before he rolled along side me.

Like i predicted some people glanced curiously at me and i decided from that moment to just look at the ground before my while nibbling at my lip. It got worse when we came into the school because then i could hear some of the whispers and i silently wished for a hole to take me to wonderland - i would gladly run from a queen who would like to chop of my head over being the new girl anyday. Luke went only a little bit ahead of me so that i could follow his skateboard without to raise my head in order to not bump into anyone or a wall. The latter which had happened a few times but i swear they appeared just as magically there weren't any blood on the swords in Merlin! I love Merlin but seriously, after you go using the opponent as a nail cushion with a sword then there should be some gooey blood on it. It's called REALITY.

When my brother stopped i looked up and saw that we had come to the reception desk. A kind looking lady sat behind it on the phone while tapping something in on the computer and Luke kicked up his skateboard and leaned on the desk while we waited. The lady ended the phone call and with a pleasent smile she gave Luke his schedule and keys for a locker.

"Sorry but i just got to deliver this message to the principal. Do you ind waiting a bit? I promise you that you won't risk coming late to your class." She asked me and i shyly nodded. She disappeared and Luke sighed which made me smile warmly at him. He may be irritating but he was still my dear little brother who would stand here waiting for me instead of finding his friends just because he knew i would feel better but-

"Go, i'll be fine and i promise not to go into any walls." I promised and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are ya sure?" I nodded and he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, good luck." He ruffled my hair slightly and i huffed at him while swatting of his hands with a giggle. He was much taller than me even though i were the older one. He was an 6' and i were the short one at 5'5.

"Get away from me you troll!" He left me with a chuckle and i fixed my hair while waiting. When that was done i looked around the office in need of something to focus on whil i wait for the kind lady. Then i saw something cluttered into the desk. I bent down to read it and after a few tries i saw that someone had written the word "HOT". I rolled my eyes at the childish action and was just about to open my bag in order to get an eraser when-

"What are you doing?" I jumped back from the desk in alarm and screamed in shock. With my hand clutched to my thundering heart i looked at the twins in the doorway. They were weaing motorcycle gear, the one with the blue sweater smiled slightly while the one with the dark shirt looked over me like a predator with a bad boy smirk attached to his face. They looked tense and their eyes looked hard yet tinted with curiousity at me. I gulped audibly and pointed nervously at the clutter.

"Hot." I said and then blushed furiously. "I-i-i-i mean that the word hot has been cluttered to the desk, not that you're hot." The blush got worse and i cursed my awkwardness. "And by that i mean that i don't find you hot but you are definitely handsome and isn't hot a strange word to use in matters of physical attraction? Hot is usually something you should be afraid of, so calling another person a danger when you actually is interested in he-she is a bit strange..." In the middle of my rambling they visibly relaxed their bodies and their gazes lost the hardness, not everything but only until there were just a hint of it left. Like soldiers or people with other hard pasts had. They looked at each other with answering smiles, it felt like they were talking without having to open their mouths and then looked back to me. "What i mean is... You know.. Euhm... Oh dang it..." _And the award for the embarassment of this centaury goes toooo - Abigail "Abbie" McAddams! Now where's my dumb-cone hat? _"S-s-sorry. M-m-my name is Abigail McAddams and im a clumsy, awkward living being who will now find a hole to disappear in." I muttered the last part quietly to myself and bit my lip. I had officially in jus tthe small amount of a few minutes totally embarassed myself infront of guys who were most likely popular. Their laugh didn't surprise me but the feet that appeared in front of mine soundlessly did. I looked up from the floor in bewilderment at the twin wearing a blue sweter.

"It's okay, we don't mind being called hot." He told me with a wink and his brother joined in.

"And we may not be hot to you but we sure are dangerous and every persons wet dream in more than one way. " He drawlen in oozing in self-confidence that made me both envy and feeling sorry for his cocky attitude. There was something in his voice that made me think he wasn't lying for some reason which made me curious - were it the dangerous part or the wet dream part. The last part made me blush again and i looked down at my feet again shyly.

"What's your name cowgirl?" The other twin asked and i whispered my name.

"A-a-abigail Mc-mc-mcAddams." I just waited for them to ask me speak louder.

"Cool, im Ethan and he's Aiden." Ethan replied instad and i looked shyly up at them.

"Nice to meet ya." They seemed nice enough so i wasn't lying.

"Are you new too?" Aiden asked me this time and silently i noticed that they move a bit so that they were each at me sides. I didn't feel scared or cornered like i had in the past when bullies had done the same to me. On the contrary, i felt safe.

"Yeah, just waiting for my schedule and keys." He nodded.

"How long have you lived here in Beacon hills?" Ethan asked me curiously.

"Euhm..." I thought about it and i internally patted my shoulder for not stuttering anymore. Which were amazing since i always did it with new people but something about them made me feel at ease. "Not for long. Since summer, if ya thinkning of asking me about the town you can think again though. I spent most of the summer in the ocean of literature." I answered while fixing my glasses. They shared a look before turning their attention to me again.

"But still, it's longer than us." Ethan admitted sheepishly. "Do you know anything about this town?" I nibbled my lip while thinking and only came up with-

"Well, i have heard from my brother's friends that there has been an increase in murders and apparently there are wolves living in the woods so you have to be careful if you plan on taking a hike." I scrunched my eyebrows. "Which is weird since there hasn't been any wolves in california for some years now but hey, im not wolf whisperer so i can't exactly ask them what they're thinking. If only though, i love wolfs." I blushed at my rambling.

"What about werewolves?" Aiden asked me with a tone that made me think he was as serious as when he talked about being hot/dangerous. I hugged myself but didn't avert my eyes from them. They looked at me intently, like they could read me like an open book.

"Werewolves?" I asked in need of confirmation and Ethan nodded. "Well, i like the Underworld and Twilights werewolves. The Underworld's becuse they are like a combination of wolf and man but also Twilights because if werewolves truly could only shapeshift between human and wolf they're weres are the most realistic i think. But don't get me started on the Twilight vampires because i mean seriously, vampires are not walking discoballs!" I huffed in annoyance at having to be reminded of the sparkling "vampires", i would have liked a movie about the werewolves in La Push much more than them. Ethan and Aiden laughed at my reasoning yet not in a mean way so even though a small blush crept on my face i smiled a little.

It was at that exact moment the kind lady decided to make her appearance. She looked from me to the boys back to me, giving me a thumbs up and winking which made my blush spread from my cheeks to my colorbones while i insistedly shaked my head. She tutted at me but reached forward with my schedule and keys from behind the desk. I took them silently and walked briskly out of the room into the crowded hallway. I looked down at the schedule and saw that my first period was english so i made my way down the hallway to the left, hoping i remembered the path correctly from the tour from last week. I held the schedule in front of me along with the keys while looking at the doors. I stumbled a bit when people walked into me but continued forward. Standing on my tooes sometimes to look over people or squishing between them looking for my classroom. When i did the firt thing i didn't notice the "WARNING - WET FLOOR" sign and slipped. I closed my eyes waiting for the collision with the floor but it didn't come. Instead i was being lift up and when i opened my eyes i saw that the twins each hold on to my arms. When i was steady i blushed.

"Thanks, i didn't see it because i tride to look over the giants for my classroom." Aiden took my schedule from me and grinned. "Do we have english together?" I asked hopeful.

"Yup, looks like you won't get rid of us cowgirl." They started to walk with me and i couldn't believe it. I mean, i were an invisible ant and they should be with the other popular kids. I pinched my self hard in the arm to wake up from my dream but nothing changed.

"What are you doin'?" Ethan asked as we walked into the classroom.

"Checking if im really awake or if this is just a dream." I answered distractedly before hissing in pain when i pinched myself too hard. I walked down to the seat on the last row in the back by the window. Aiden sat down next to me on the right while Ethan sat down infront of me. The twins chuckled at me and i looked down at my desk shyly.

_If this isn't a dream, i will gladly cherish the time i have with them before they decide to move up the ladder._

I looked around the cafeteria for an empty table, my stomach knotted up when i didn't see one and considered just skipping lunch when i saw an waving hand. I smiled slightly and hurried to the table which the hand belonged to. The table consisted of my brother and his friends. Luke patted the seat next to him and i sat down gratefully, placing my lunch infront of me. In front of him sat Greg, his galaxy coloured mane were slightly ruffled and his pale green eyes looked to me. He smirked and nodded his head in greeting while i waved. Today he wore open flanellshirt over a black tanktop, his pentagram pendant shining slightly when the sun reflected on it from the window. He munched quietly while Rico greeted my loudly from beside Greg.

"Hola ángelita!" Rico talked with a slight puerto rican accent that always made me smile. His black fringe reached the top of his cheek and was styled so that it covered his right eye. His red slouch, beanie hat covered the rest his black hair. He wore a whitev-neck, t-shirt under a black leather jacket. His left eye brown had a studded black piercing, his ears were also pierced and you could hint his tattoo that showe from the v-neck. It were a tattoo of an owl in rememberance of his abuelo who passed away two years ago. He smiled a big grin which made his hazel eyes sparkle even more - usually mischief but this time i tink i were safe from the troublemaker. "How has your first day been?" I took a bite from my lunch and swallowed before answering.

"Surprisingly good, the classes were okay and the teachers are nice."

"No one bullied you or something?" Luke asked with a a neutral face which didn' fool Rico.

"Aww! Look who's worried about his big sister, adorable." Rico commented cheekely which made me giggle while Luke threw a tomato on Rico slid down his seat dramatically. "Man down! Man down!" He layed his head to the side and his tongue slid out.

"Idiot." Luke muttered with a slight blush and ignored Rico when he laughed. Greg grinned and gave Luke a teasing look which made my brother flip off him. "So?"

"Euhm, nothing like that happened. Actually i think i've made two aquintances."

"Seriously, that's so old ángelita! In this centaury we call it friends, amigos, partners in crime - keep up." Rico ammended me with a tone his grandmother usually uses on him when he's been caught doing something. "Ángelita, why do you have a bruise on your arm?"

"Pinched myself so that i knew i weren't dreaming." Greg snorted at me, Rico chuckled while Luke sighed.

"Did you guys hear what happened with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent?" Greg asked us.

"Yeah, a deer ran straight into them right?" Rico answered with a shocked icon face.

"Holy cow!" I gasped. "Are they okay?"

"Nooo, they just had a near death experience - no biggie." Luke drawled sarcastically and i raised my hand to slap his which were resting beside me on the table. Only to slap it down on the fork next to his hand.

"Aoow!" I gasped and took hold of my hand while the guy laughed their asses of. _The way they laugh makes me think of the hyenas from the Lion King. _Glared half-heartadly at my brother. _And in that case he's the stupid one. _"Be quiet, you guys cackle worse than the hans me an' my family had back home. Im starting to prefer them over you."

"Bitch please, you adore us!" Greg and Rico did a z-snap which made me giggle despite trying and failing at being irritated at them. "But moving on, any news about Lydia and Allison?"

"Think so, saw them at the library just before lunch. They seemed fine." Rico answered again.

"Btw, who's Lydia Martin and Allison Argent?" I asked innocently and took a sip of my water bottle only to spurt it out when they all punched the table.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" Rico and Luke whisper-screamed like they couldn't believe it and Greg set off a "Oh my gawd" signal from Janice in F.R.I.E.N.D.S on his phone.

"Is it that bad?" I asked nervously which made Luke groan and Rico started muttering in spanish while Greg nodded at my question. "How high on the ladder are they?"

"Queen and princess in that order." Luke answered with a sigh.

"Who's the king and prince then or aren't there any?" I looked to my left when i heard the chair move and Ethan sat down beside me while Aiden sat down opposite of him.

"No prince and the king will be me." Aiden answered cockily.

"Oh yeah?" Rico challenges and then pretends to think over it. "Never mind, you have more chance than the Stilinski hombre have had since third grade."

"Devoted minion?" Aiden guessed and Rico gave him a considering look.

"Hola, como te llamas?" Rico answered.

"Aiden." Aiden answered with a smug grin and started to eat. _How is he going to eat all that!? _He had put an impressive amount of food on his plate and when i looked to Ethan's it looked almost identical with Aidens except for their choices of drinks - apple juice for Aiden and water for Ethan. Rico turned to Ethan.

"Ethan." He sufficed and Rico hummed thoughtfully before he grinned.

"Im guessing it's you two who are ángelitas new amigos, poor you." I looked at him suspiciously. "She is too dangerous for her own good, poor ángelita."

"Yeah, she's a walking bomb of clumsiness." Greg continued and nodded.

"Just pray she doesn't drag you into it - once bitten twice more likely to die in a near future." Rico and Greg bursted out laughing along with Luke. I gaped at Luke, blushed and then i hit him in the back of his head. He hald his head in his hands groaning in pain while i pointed my dangerous, fearsome don't-you-dare-defy-my-request-or-you'll-get-to-see-me-redneck-crazy finger at Rico and Greg.

"Stop making me sound like a dangerous disease or i'll convince my mama and papa to let you guys babysit the twins for a month!" The boys ceased their laughter immediately to look at me in horror and disbelief. Rico sniffed and held on to Greg with big eyes.

"Why do you hate us?" He whisper-yelled with a hint of panic in his voice and Greg nodded his agreement while i heard Luke mutter something about big sisters and harpies.

"That bad?" Ethan asked with laughter in his voice while Aiden tried not to laugh but failing.

"Let's just say that if they ever cross bred the kid from Home Alone together with Bart Simpson they would be the result." I told them with a too sweet smile to be considered nice. The twins laughed and i blushed but couldn't hide my smile.

"One time i left them alone for a second in the bathroom and when i came back they are skating on the floor with the help of soap." Luke told them.

"When hobbit and troll left me in the garden with them they tricked me into taking down a bee hive and then they threw balls at me so i that i shaked the hive in order to deflect the balls." Rico gulped and did the cross over your heart thingy. "The bees chased me until i was so tired that the only thing keeping me running were the fear of getting stung."

"They tricked me in looking for their skunk doll in the bushes, i found the tail and lifted it up - except it were a real skunk and i got hit right in the face. When i came out from the bushes they were holding their doll and laughing, they laughed while i took a tomato bath too." Greg shivered at the memory. "Their laughter still hunts my nightmares." That made me giggle and i put a hand over my mouth to silent it a bit. The twins looked at at us intently, like they noted everything we did and said for something. They shared a look and then they smiled like they were happy with whatever they were looking for.

"Since it's such a traumatic subject why don't we switch it back to Martin, Argent and Stilinski - there are many hushed whispers going around. What's the deal with them?" Ethan asked with a pleasent smile but his eyes were serious. Aiden tensed slightly in his seat before focusing on the guys at the table. _Weird. _I started to munch on my food, gossipping were never a real interest of mine but something about the way the twins tensed slightly made kept me from ignoring the talk.

"Where do we start?" Ricos finger tapped his lips when he pretended to be thinking it over. "Well, Lydia has always been miss popular and dating only equally popular guys even if they were douchebags." Rico and Greg mouthed JACKSON to each other before he continued. He told them everything that happened during sophomore year.

The murders, the dropp and falls in of the populraity for Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles. Jackson who moved and left his best friend Danny and dear ex just like that. The principal change which were now back to the old one. Derek Hale and the teens who seemed to follow him as a leader of sorts. I listened intently, absorbed in the crazy that seemed to suround the teens and felt sorry for them. They had been through a lot it seemed but still they came back to school och continued with their lives. Just that proved how strong they were and i might not know them but i felt respect for them.

"That was everything, talk about a rollercoster ride huh?" Rico shoke his head and ate of his lunch. Aiden and Ethan shared a look, like they were talking with each other without having to open their mouths. I shrugged it of, sometimes Summer and Elijah did it - not talking but like they knew what the other one was thinking or feeling. _Must be a twin thing. _After the "talking" they relax and Ethan starts to eat again.

"Is she hot?" Aiden asks in all seriousness which makes my Rico burst out laughing.

"Seriously amigo, you hear about murders and her going all loco but all you worry about is if Lydia's hot?"

"Is she?" Aiden asks and grins when Rico grins.

"Plump lips, good body and a bad mouth - oh, she's hot alright. Ella es como fuego." He raised his hand for a high five and Aiden gave him one.

_Boys. _I rolled my eyes at them and the guys started talking about other stuff like the twins motorcycles and i didn't join the conversation until they came to video games. There are five things i love to do: Read, bake, riding, videogames and watching disney movies. We discussed Call of Duty but i didn't quite like it - tried it once and got bored. I were a champion at Asassins Creed, Mario Kart and Super Smash Bro's. My brother hated me for it. I weren't sore loser no'r a bad winner but my brother was so every time he lost he jumped up and down in anger. But when he came between me and my books, i could be just as dangerous like Mihawk.

By time we ere finished talking lunch was almost over, we picked up our trash and discarded it before we walked out. We got separated in the hallway because we had our lockers in different places. I walked carefully but fast through the hallways to my locker. There i took out my bag with all my school things and locked it behind me. I had econ next so had to take the stairs up to the next level. I sighed when i finally got to the top and walked thre steps so i stood in the middle, watching out through the window at the blue sky. Some crows were playing in the wind. I smiled slightly and turned around to walk when i noticed the spider on my arm. In full panic mode i started to wave my arms, screaming and not noticing where i walked.

"LOOK OUT!" I recognised it to be Greenbergs voice, we had math together. But despite his warning i took a wrong step and fell backwars toward the stairs.

It felt like time stoppedwhn i fell. I could see the blue sky, crows were still dancing in the sky but a single bird came to the window. A Blackbird appeared with wings spread wide and looking at me. It opened it's mout like it was trying to say something but what i wouldn't know because in that moment everything around me became blurry. Then the pain came like a tidal wave and then the blackness took over my whole being. All i could think about when the darkness invaded my vision was - _that's one pretty bird..._

Something beeped, insistently next to me somewhere. I was lying on something that was a bit soft but nowhere comparable to my own bed or what i imagined heavens clouds would feel like. I heard steps, light but too heavy to be a childs walking beside me - not in a stressed manner more like when you walked in order to do something when you waited in a line or outside of the teachers office waiting for them to come to you. For a moment i wondered where i were until i smelled the smell of clean, bad perfume and the lingering smell of sickness. _Oh, im in the hospital... _ _Okay, time to wake up. Where's the sweet singing of my wailing twins in the morning when i need it? _I tried to open my eyes, they were heavy but after a few tries i succeeded only to close them at the blinding light.

"If they want coma patients to wake up they only need to take away the eye melting lamps. I mean seriously, have Walmart tried to create mini-suns for 5 bucks or something?" I muttered and opened my eyes carefully, adjusting to the light and sighed when i could see without worry again. _Wait a minute. _I fixed my glasses. _Much better._

"Or something." A familiar voice agreed and i looked to me left. The one who had been walking beside the bed were a female doctor clad in a pair of pink scrubs under a white doctor coat. Around her neck where a necklace clearly made by a child, or in this case children. Her auburn coloured hair was put up in a neat bun and her amber coloured eyes looked at me with love.

"Mama!" She bent down to give me a hug which i happily returned.

"Oh, honey." She stepped back and put her hands on her hips while looking stern. "Now that i hugged you i can finally strangle you!" I blinked at her then i raised my arms.

"How about more hugs?" I offered before i caught something white in my periphel vision. "Holy cow!" I looked at my right her that were in a cast with purple tape around it. "Arm. Purple." My mom sighed and looked at me with the kind of eyes only a loving parent could give their child. The kind that told us children that no matter how much of a troublemaker - or in my case being a walking disaster - you could be they would always love you no matter what.

"Yeah, you broke your arm." My mom explined and sat down beside me, helping me up to a sitting position. "You have a few bruises but no bleeding and no head injury from what i've seen in your journal. We only need to run a few tests and your free to go." I nodded and nibbled on my lower lip. "Honey, what happened this time? Wet floor? Did you miss a step or were it a frog again." My mom waved her pointer finger. "I swear that you kids could learn by dissecting doll just as well as dissecting a dead frog." She pursed her lips. "Not to mention the poor kids who get's sick or those who respect animals can also learn if just the school department would get their asses of their chairs and do something productive for once but noo! They have to drink coffee and gossip instead, it's degrading at least." My mom was the teachers and the principals nightmare. She were by no means a shy or passive woman, if there were something wrong she fixed it and wanted what was best for everyone and not the paycheck.

"Mom, it wasn't a frog." She stopped her renting and sighed in relief. "It was an eight-legged monster on my arm." She gave me a are-you-kidding-me-look so i defended myself. "It was the size of a coin! And when i panicked i forgot about the stairs." Mama gave me another hug.

"Well, i know you have a arachne fobia and you can't help it." Ske kissed the top of my head. "Im only glad that you're okay but please be careful around stairs. Is this the fourth or fifth time?" I thougt it over. _The time before this were at grandmas and that were the fourth time so this makes it the-_

"Fifth, last time before this i sprained my foot when i slipped on grandmas slippers on the stairs."

"That's right!" She said with a laugh which i shared. The door opened and a nurse came in. She wore blue scrubs, her skin looked like bronze and her dark hair were loose. Her almond shaped eyes looked intently at us before plastering on a pleasant smile. I returned it with a shy one and mama stood up from my bed. "Hi, are you here to test my daughter?"

"Yes m'am." She answered and walked to us.

"Alright then." Mama took my head in her hand so that i looked into her eyes. "This nurse will walk you out after the check up and your dad should be outside waiting for you. Be careful and i'll bring home some of the ice cream you love. Love ya' honey." She kissed my forehead.

"Love ya' mama, bye!" She waved to me before she closed the door behind her and i looked shyly to the nurse who looked at me with a hard yet curious gaze. The curious look in her eyes increased when she got closer and i swallowed nervously. "S-s-something wrong m'am?"

"No, sorry." She helped me sit so that my legs were hanging at the side by the bed. I noted that i still had all my clothes on except for my shirt but luckily i had my tank top on. "We need to do some tests before we discharge you but it won't take long." She looked to the clock a bit impatiently but smiled when she noticed me looking at her. I blushed and looked down.

"S-s-sorry, didn't mean to be r-r-rude." I stuttered and she smirked at me.

"No worries." She assured me and her hands which were in my vision flexed a little, her nails looked dark. _Yowsa, their like claws. _"Let's get started, yeah?" I nodded my head in answer.

"Y-y-yes please, m'am."

The tests went quick and there were no problems whatsoever. She told me i was lucky and i believed her. Not many walk away from a star accident with a broken arm and a few bruises. She checked me out and when we took the elevator down she looked yet again impatiently at the clock and i decided to let her go to whatever she needed to do. With my left arm i grabbed my backpack fram her and hoisted it up my shoulder, she loooked down at me with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"I'll-i'll-i'll be fine on my own from now, you can go to wherever you need to be." I told her with a shy smile before looking infront of me at the elevator door. When it dinged i took a breath and looked up to her with the same shy smile. "T-t-thank you for everything, have a nice day." I told her sincerely and smiled wider when she returned my shy one with a smirk.

I walked out of the elevator and looked back to wave to her which she aknowledge with an amused chuckle before giving me a wave. I grinned to myself and walked out of the hospital, looking at the sky. I got this weird tingling in my spine and it also got a bit warm. Confused i looked back at my back only to walk straight into a hard wall, metal clinking sound could be heard, i lost my grip on the backpack, stumbled backwards-

"Not again." I whined but before i could fall two very warm and steady hands caught my upperarms, engulfing them. The hands on my upper arm held steadily and when i opened my eyes i saw a dark blue shirt clinging to a fit upperbody. I had read in books just how the females felt attracted to the mens chest but i didn't understand it. _Until now. _Shyly i looked up through my eyelashes only to gasp and tilt my head properly up. _This man is beautiful! _

Aiden and Ethan were kind of handsome but nowhere comparable to this man. This man had a face that looked sculpted like a greece statue, there was slight scruff on his face and along with his wind blown sandy blonde hair he looked kind of rugged in a good way. When he had yanked me up i let met my left hand rest on his bicep which flexed underneath my touch, his cologne smelled wonderful but he also smelled of the woods and cinnamon. He looked back down at me through his black sunglasses and i blushed in embarassment. _You ran straight into him and then you check him out, bad Abbie! _I scolded myself and bit my lip nervously. I took a carefully step back and looked down to the ground.

"I-i-im so sorry sir." Something caught my eye and i looked the left, my eyes widened in panic. _A metal cane + sunglasses + the perfect specimen of mankind = that i just walked straight into a hunky blind man... HOLY COW! Shame on me! _"Oh, dang it!" With a twing of sadness i released his bicep to bend down and pick up his cane. "Im very sorry! I shouldn't have looked away while i was walking. Who does that? Well clearly me but im special." I could have slapped myself. "Not in good way but more in a disaster kind of way, im clumsy - and i mean REALLY clumsy so i apologize but at least ya' didn't die or anything." I cleared my throat and gave him his cane while blushing in embarassment. He took it with his left hand and smiled sligthly. "Know what? Im going to just apologize to ya' one more time then i'll shut up." I took a deep breath and even though he were blind it felt like he could see me, all of me. "Im very sorry i ran into ya' sir, i hope you're alright and that i didn't hurt ya' or anything." The blind man started to chuckle, a deep and throaty chuckle which made my stomach clench, my heart skip a beat. I suddenly felt very hot when i looked up to see him smile a kind of wolfish smile.

"Im quite alright dear." His voice were deep and of course just because of my damn luck he had to have a british accent. _How did the high power know i had a thing for british guys? Well, if they planned to punish me for walking into a blind man they sure are doing a good job. _"Are you alright?" I nodded until i remembered he couldn't see me so i swollowed to help my suddenly very dry throath.

"I-i-im alright sir." He hummed and held his right hand outstretched to me. I looked confused at it until i understood he wanted me to take it, so i did and he brought my hand up to his lips. I were so red that i could have worked as a neon light in the night. Instead of kissing the back of my hand though he kissed the palm of it, sparks traveled from his kiss all over my body and i gasped at the sensation. Then he took a whiff and his thumb gently stroke te top of my palm before letting my hand down. A very big part of me was disappointed but the other part of me was glad because when he touched me like that i got the urge to hug him, kiss him and to never let him go. He looked down with furrowed eyebrows and even though he was blind it almost felt like he was looking carefully, thoughtfully at me. "S-s-sir?"

"Sorry my dear, i only wished to thank you for handing me my cane."

"O-o-oh, that was nothing. I don't deserve your thanks for walking into ya'."

"Nonsense, im sure it wasn't on purpose." He smiled that devilish smile again. "Or was it?"

"No! No! No! I really didn't mean to, i promise!" I rushed to say in panic but stopped when he chuckled at me and i looked confused at him. "Huh?"

"I was only teasing you." My cheeks burned. "Im sorry but i must go, i have a meeting you see." I went to step to the side and almost tripped over my backpack but his right arm snaked aorund my waist and he held me steady. I were by no means fat but i weren't exatcly Top Model material either so i was impressed how effortlessly he held me up and i had a feeling that he wasn't even using an ounce of his stenght. My left arm snaked around just under his shoulder since i was so short. He weren't as tall as Ethan and Aiden but not far from it, when i stood before him my head just came to the beginning of his chest. "Are you alright dear?" I gulped because he bent his head so his face was much nearer. My eyes traced his beautifl face, from his nose to his cheekbones and lastly at his lips. Something that sounded like a growl made me look back looking for a dog but nothing. "Dear?" I looked back to him, taking calming breaths and holding my right arm close to my chest. I couldn't help but feel safe with his arm around me, safer than i have ever felt in my entire life. It frightened me a bit too feel that for someone i've just met but i didn't want to move.

"Y-yeah..." I breathed out and looked up to his sunglasses since his eyes were hidden behind them. When i looked into them something red appeared for a second but just as quick as it appeared it was gone. _I must have imagines, maybe the fall down the stairs played with rattled brain afterall. _"I-im sorry, im such a clutz." I giggled softly in embarassment.

"Don't worry about it dear, i find it quite endearing." _And he just had to make my heart skip? _Before i could give him an answer i heard the unmistakenly sound of Summer and Elijahs voices. The man released my waist and gave me sinful smile. "Be careful until we meet again." They he said it sounded like a promise and for some reason i hope it would be kept.

He walked away from me and i looked after him as he walked until i felt two pair of arms hugging my legs so i looked down with a laugh to my smaller siblings.

"Abbie! Abbie!" They chanted with silly grins on their faces and i bent down to give them a proper hug but were careful of my right arm. They looked at it and then back at me with puppy dog glares that made it very hard for me not to giggle at their cutness. "No walking stairs!" They declared at the same time and i nodded. Summer looked at my arm worriedly. "Does your arm hurt?" She asked me and i felt it throbbing in my cast so i nodded.

"A little." I answered and Elijah kissed my cast.

"Mommy always kiss away the hurt." He said and looked to me. "Did it work?" Summer also kissed my cast then and looked up expectantly at me.

"Yeah, thanks you doctor Summer and doctor Elijah." I looked up when my father came to us and held my back pack in his hand. "Hi, dad." He kissed my forehead and i stood up.

"Suga', im glad you only got away with a broken arm." He hugged me carefully. "Ready to go home?" I nodded and we started to walk towards his car but i couldn't help but look back at the hospital. The blind man as gone but the kiss he had left on my palm still tingled. "Somethin' wrong?" Dad asked me and i turned back to him shaking my head.

"No." I smiled to my self thinking of the beutiful man. "Nothing wrong at all."

He put my backpack in the passenger seat while i sat in the back with the twins. Dad put on a disney dvd and when he started driving down the rode we sang Never had a friend like me. During the ride i couldn't get the blind man out of my head and i felt like by meeting him, i had gotten a puzzle piece i didn't know i had missed.

"Suga', do you have a fever? You look like tomato." Dad asked worried in the review mirror.

"She blushed when the man hugged her." Elijah said suddenly and i turned my head to him.

"What man?" Dad asked and i worked my mouth like a fish opening and closing it 10X.

"The man with a metal stick, he looked like a prince when he kissed her hand." Summer elabrated and i gaped at her. My dad looked horrified in the mirror while the twins started singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song and me? I only had one thing to say to my defense.

"Oh dang it..."


	2. Holy cow

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, here is the second chapter of TBBBWATLF (that's a mouthful xD ) and i hope whoever reads this enjoys it. This is a filler chapter after the Tattoo episode and before Chaos Rising episode :) There will be another filler chapter but chapter 4 will be Chaos Rising AU. I hope you haven't forgotten to visit my polyvore page for TBBBWATLF - i will post sets with their looks and the actors i imagine (you may of course imagine someone else for them).**

**DISCLAMINATION: I KNOW NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND AU EVENTS ;)**

"Papa, he was just thanking me for handing him his cane - nothing more." No answer. "Papa, did you hear me?" I sighed. "Okay, now you're just being silly! It was just a small peck on my hand." _Sadly._ I blushed at that thought and shoke my head. _Bad Abbie! Bad! Shame on you for thinking that after you walked into the poor, blind man!_ Papa groaned from inside the bathroom followed with a deep sigh. "Please come out, there's some pizza left~" I sang and then petted the door when no answer came. "Okay, im going to leave you alone now. Aloha."

I walked away from the bathroom door, down the hallway into the living room. We had inherited all the old victorian styled furnishing from the previous owners - the house had been empty for years now so there had been a lot of dusting and cleaning when we first moved in. We had hired an electrician though to fix the electricity and the internet problem which were now working just as great as in the city though we had to be prepared for power outages. Though i had to sign a contract that i wouldn't touch the any lighters in the house by myself because they didn't want me to risk setting the house on fire.

I had changed when i came home into a sleeveless, captain america night gown and which reached my knees. I sat down in the cozy sofa, curling up in my spot before reaching for a slize with my left hand. Elijah sat in the middle of the sofa drinking coke and Summer sat to his left eating her last slize. Both of them had followed my example and were pyjamas - Summer wore a pink/black Hello Kitty nightgown with sleeves while Elijah had a Spider Man pyjama consisting of a t-shirt and shorts.

Since the car ride home from the hospital they had been strange. They hadn't sung to any of the songs playing ont he radio, looked everywhere except at papa and when he went in to get the pizzas they had threw the chocolate bar he'd been munching on through Summer car window. I decided not so ask them why they did it because i would find out eventually, their pranks and secrets didn't last very long in the family. But when papa started to act strange and didn't speak to any of us i started to get worried. Especially when he just walked to the living room not saying a word, the twins offered to help me change but i still worried. The only reason for his silence that i could think of were because of the blind man.

But judging at the way the twins were fixated on the screen - more than usual - told me otherwise. _Okay Abbie, grill em'._

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," The twins turned from the tv screen which were playing Finding Nemo to look at me. "do you know if the only reasons papa's locked himself in the bathroom is for the peck on my hand or is there any other reason he would do it?" They shared a worried look so i put down my pizza. "Okay rascals, what have ya' done?"

"You promise not to tell mama if we tell you?" Summer asked and Elijah looked sharply at her. "What? Papa might die if we don't tell her." They shared a look of horror before looking at me. "Well? Promise?" I took out my pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise." The twins hooked their pinkies with mine and we chanted the pinkie swear rhyme before i settled back into the couch. Even though i survived with a broken arm and some brusises didn't mean that my body didn't ache or that i felt really tired.

"Do you remember the smurf prank Luke did a few weeks ago?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, you were adorable." I said with a smile that i hid when Elijah glared at me. "I mean, oh that big ol' troll! He should have gotten his butt smacked?" I tried instead.

"Nice save." Elijah and i shared a fistbump before he continued from where Summer stopped. "Anyway, we wanted to get him back so we got laxative from Rico-"

"How?" I asked confused.

"He knows a guy." Summer answered. "He knows a lot of guys." She said cryptically.

"So we got the laxative from Rico and intended for Luke to eat it but-" Summer took over from Elijah. _Yeah, they ended each others sentences and yes - i found it adorable._

"-mom found out that it was he who did it so she punished him before we got a chance so we dropped it."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this now?" Unless. "No! Noooo, don't tell me-"

"It was the chocolate papa ate in the car." The twins answered at the same time and i just stared at them. When it sank into understanding of just why papa was in the toilet i couldn't help but laugh. It could have been because i were tired or that it was a bit funny - both - but i laughed until i had to clutch my stomach. "Papa isn't going to die?" I shoke my head while my laughter escalated. The twins joined after they shared a look.

Papa came into the living room when we were still laughing. We quieted it down but still a few giggles escaped us. Papa looked weary and he had changed into grey sweat pants and a t-shirt. He looked confused at us before shaking his head.

"Im going to lay down for a bit, don't forget to save some for mama. Luke is sleeping over at Ricos for tonight." Summer cleared her throat. I frowned at that.

"He has been staying alot at Ricos or Greg a lot for some time now..." I said worriedly. It were true, over the last few weeks he had been staying over at either Ricos or Greg more than usual. When he came home from them he seemed on edge, sometimes in excitement, sometimes like when a kid found out that santa was really their father. He'd started to get a bit more crankier in the morning like in the car this morning. _Something was going on._

"Yeah, they're probably plannning world domination by now." Papa answered. _But not that._ I couldn't help but giggle because he said it so seriously that he could have fooled Sherlock Holmes. _Okay, not Sherlock perhaps maybe John or Greg. _

"Papa? Do you feel unwell? You spend a long time in the bathroom." Summer asked innocently.

"Yeah, my stomach is fighting me." He put a hand on his stomach. Must have been something i ate." Elijah and i held each a hand at our mouths to stop the giggle attack.

"Probably." Summer agreed. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Abbie."

"Good, love ya my little fillies."

"Love ya!" We chorused and as soon as he left the room we looked at each other.

"Must have been something i ate." Elijah mimicked and just like that we laughed till we got stomach aches all over again.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

_I walked down a path in the woods, it was night and the wind made the leaves sing. Fog crawled near the ground, it was cold and i only wore a simply white chiffon maxi dress with no straps or sleeves. THe material was soft and flowy. My hair was free with it's lokcy waves, i fixed my glasses and noticed that my right arm was free from a cast. I looked at it in bewilderment before i heard a howl. It echoed through the quiet night and instead of doing a Tazmanian devil outta there to save my ass i started to jog down the path. Towards the howl._

_I came to a lake, the water were a sparkling blue and the full moon reflected in the water. On the other side of the lake were a big cabin styled house but no lights were on. I was transfixed by it, i don't know why but the word home escaped my lips which made me gasp. Why would i even think something like that? A rustle from a nearby bush made me jump with a scream, i backed wuickly away from it - just waiting for Severus Snape or a big spider to jump out to eat me. It rustled some more and i looked to the ground looking for a weapon, finding a twig that made me sigh out in defeat but still i picked it up and held it as threathingly as i could towards the bush. From the bush a Blackbird appeared, he flitted his wings to keep him up in the air but he didn't move from above the bush. He just looked at me and this time when he opened his beak i heard his voice - it reminded my moms voice but deeper, warmer and like it held all the words wisdom._

_"Today you're destiny began, the journey you'll travel will unleash secrets and create paths. A trees seed will soil the town. The seed will create chaos. You must help they who cannot see choose the right path. Only then will the seed decease." It declared._

_"... Sorry but that didn't make any sense at all. I mean, this isn't Merlin or something. Im not a saviour or anything, im just a clumsy girl who'se biggest daily goals are to survive from myself. Not Rose Hathaway or Sookie Stackhouse material exactly. So go find someone else, why don't you try lookin' by the lacrosse team or something if you're looking for a svaiour or somethin." Im talking with a bird, this definitely a dream. That or i need to discuss with my mom about the pain meds she gave me for my arm._

_"Today you're destiny began, the journey you'll travel will unleash secrets and create paths. A trees seed will soil the town. The seed will create chaos. You must help they who cannot see choose the right path. Only then will the seed decease." It repeated and suddenly my back burned again with the same sensation as before i walked into the blind man. The bird flew towards the lake and i turned around to follow it with my gaze only to gasp when it landed on a sandyhaired wolf with blood red eyes. _

_The wolf sat by the lake and licked it's lips. I should have been scared, screaming for my life and running from it with the Flash's speed but noooo, instead i felt totally calm and stood there watching it. The wolf looked at me with a curious yet hard gaze, i could tell it was a bit wary of me. When i looked at it i got the urge to walk over to it, hug it and pet it. Kiss it's nose. Just being close to it. My heart clenched at the hint of fear in it's eyes when it watched me. _

_"No need to be afraid little fella, im not mean or anything." I assured it with a gentle smile while squatting down. The wolfs ears perked up and he sat up a bit straigher when i carefully sat down on the ground instead of squatting. "Did you hear what the Blackbird said? He was more like a cuckoo bird or the one from Donalds Duck christmas show. You know, the pink crazy one?" The wolf blinked at me and i giggled softly. "Of course you don't know, here i am speaking first to a bird and now a wolf. What next, a sheep or maybe Winnie the Pooh?" The wolf did a noise which resembled an amused snort which made me grin. "Im glad you find this funny, to me this is just weird." I looked back to where my back tingled and when i looked back to the wolf i saw that he had moved closer. I wonder... I looked back to me back again and when i looked back to the wolf i saw that he was just about to sit down again - even closer than before. "Are ya sneaking closer to me mister Wolf?" I asked with a teasing smile and put my hands to my hips. The wolf looked thoughtful for a moment before he raised his head a bit cockily and if he weren't a wolf i wondered that if maybe he would have blushed and just played it cool. He sat down before my, his ruby coloured eyes meeting my amber ones. He were a big fella and even though we were both sitting he were much bigger and taller than me. "Hi..." I said softly and put my hands in my lap. He stayed silent and i fixed my glasses while biting my lip nervously. "Not gonna talk like the bird?" No answer. He bent down his massive head until it was face to face with mine. I stopped breathing. "Mister wolf?" His eyes reminded me of soemthing i had seen earlier today but i couldn't remember from where. _

_Suddenly he looked up towards the sky growling. I followed his gaze and saw that crows or mayhaps ravens where circualting us. Fear took a hold of me and i knew this was bad. Very bad. Mister wolf buffed his head to me and looked pointedly back to the path where i came from. I shoke my head at him, understanding what he wanted me to do._

_"No! I won't leave you!" He sighed audibly when a sharp cry echoed threathingly into the sky. I stood up beside mister wolf and screamed when the black birds shoot down from the sky at us. _

"NOOO!" I sat up straight in my bed and held my right arm when it started to rhob very painfully. I accidently used it to sit up and now i had to pay the price for it. Blindly i reached for my glasses at the bedside table and put them on. Through eyes narrowed by pain i looked around me franctically only to sigh in relief when i noticed that i were back in my room instead by a lake. "Holy cow..." I breathed out and opened my eyes fully now that the pain were just a dull throbbing. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" I whispered to questiongly to myself. I felt very thirsty and looked to the clock. "23.30? Oh dang it, i've only slept for an hour?" I thought of going back to sleep but with the dream still fresh in my mind i felt wide awake so i knew that wasn't happening for a while. With a tired sigh i untangled myself from my sheets with the help of my left hand and shivered when my bare feet came in contact with the cold wood floor. "Might as well go down for a glass of water." I scrunched my nose. "No, coke. Yes coke." I agreed to myself before standning up.

I walked to my door and like i had promised the twins before going to bed i sat down on my butt on the steps before starting to jump down step by step with my butt colliding the steps. It felt utterly embarassing but we didn't need me to break another arm or leg so while i had the cast this was the way i went down steps unless someone was with me. _At least no one can see me._ When i was finally down my stairs i stood upp, swatting my tingling butt with my left hand before opening the door which led me out to the second level of the house. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway to the stare that looked like the one the Mikaelssons had in the vampire ball episode - but this one was of darkwood and instead of white walls we had one of egg blue that covered the hallway of the second story and down the stairs until it switched to a dark green wallpapers. I sat down again and sighed in relief when i was finally down. I walked to the kitchen with heavy steps, almost dragging them because i felt lazy.

I furrowed my eyebrows when i noticed that there was light coming from the kitchen. _Must be mama._ I rounded the corner into the kitchen and screamed when mama screamed while holding a banana threathingly at me.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YA DOING MAMA!?" I screamed questiongly and when we both stopped screaming, panting and calming down i pointed at her banana. "Siriously? Are you going to scare away a potential burglar with a banana?"

"Don't ya dare judge me honey, it was the only thing i could reach." I looked to where the bananas were in a fruit bowl, beside the stance with our kitchen knives.

"So the knives are just there for decoration then?" I couldn't help but saracastically ask, when i were tired and in pain i could get a bit cranky. I immediately regretted my words. "Sorry mama, i just woke from a weird dream and my arm hurts..." Mama put away the banana to hug me. She didn't were her scrubs instead she wore her pink one piece. She hugged me carefully and kissed my forehead comfortingly. She shared my short lenght, only being a little taller than me.

"It's okay honey, im glad i didn't have to use my banana on ya." We shared a giggle before she lead me to sit on one of the barstools by the kitchen aisle. "I was just about to dig into the pizza you left me and a glass of coke. Want some?" I nodded and she took on a pair of mitten gloves before opening the oven and taking out the pizza carton. She put it on the aisle before me, opening it and then she went to get us coke along with two glasses. I took carefully out a pizza slize and started to nibble on it while she sat down beside me. Placing the glasses in front of us she poured some coke, standing the bottle aside before taking a slize herself. In the corner of my eye i took in her appearance. She had bags under her eyes, looking thoughtful and tired, almost a bit hunted.

"Mama, are you alright?" She took a big bite, chewing and swalloing before answering.

"Yeah, just a bit rattled up. Two big things happened today at the hospital, a Jane Doe disappeared. One second she were in her bed and the other she were gone."

"Oh no, did you find her or is she still missing?"

"Missing, pretty hurt i might add but i can only hope she gets good treatment wherever she is." She sighed heavinly and i put my head on her shoulder which made her chuckle. "Thanks." After she kissed my head i took it away to eat my pizza slize.

"What was the other big thing?" I asked when i had eaten up my slice to taking two big gulps of dark heaven, i mean coke. Mama stopped mid-sip and her hand started to shake. "Mama? What's wrong?" She put down her glass to rest her forehead on her clasped hands. I had never in my life seen her so riled up or tired after a hospital shift as now.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told ya... I can't believe it even if i saw it for myself..."

"Try me." She took a deep breath but didn't raise her head to talk.

"I got a kid named Isaac Lahey into today with sever injuries that needed surgery - internal bleeding and so on. " She knew i didn't need details so she stopped explaining his condition there. "I only came to check on you while i were waiting for him getting prepped up, after i left you i got ready and waited for him in the operating room." She paused to take a shaky breath. "When he came in we were just about to give him anthesia when i noticed he was fine. No scratches, bruises - nothing. It was like he had never been hurt at all."

"What?" I couldn't believe what i just heard. _There was no way that could be true!_

"I know... I saw it with my very own eyes but can't believe it either. He disappeared too before i could check up on him again. The only things i have left is the x-ray scans and my report along with my memories - i have the proof but no physical evidence. Luckily they didn't report my mistake and let me go." She looked up fearfully at me. "I know i couldn't have made a mistake but he was fine... I almost operaated on a healthy patient who didn't need it... He couldn't have healed or antyhing, this isn't True Blood!"

"Mama, mama, mama!" She met my eyes. "Mama, calm down. You won't get any answers by panicking, just investigate it tomorrow when you've had some sleep. Im sure there is a natural explanation for all of this." _I hope._ I thought back to what Rico and Greg told me about Scotts transformation from astmatic and un-cordinated to star athlete or the Erica girl. _Do they have anything to do with this perhaps, if so what is it? A super medicine, maybe some kind of steroids?_ I looked to mama who looked back at me with tired, sad eyes which twinkled a bit when i smiled carefully. _Whatever it is, she doesn't need to hear it now. _

"Honey, thanks. I'll just do that." _But im going to look into it for her sake._ With that decided we went back to eating and drinking when papa barged into the room holding a stuffed beaver. Waving it in the air but stopped when he saw us.

"I heard screams and thought there were burglars." Papa explained to our curious glances.

"So you took mr Toto and thought that they would run away by the sight of a frazzle brain and his stuffed beaver?" Mama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But only because you wouldn't let me have my shotguns in the house!" Mama glared at him warningly and he swallowed. "A decision which i fully respect and support you in, oh my my - is it just me do you look just as lovely as the stars tonight?"

"Nice try, put away Toto and join us." Mama declared and he did just as she said.

"By the way honey, what was you dream about?" Mama asked when papa went to sit beside her. I shrugged, it was something weird about it but no need to worry her further.

"Nothing important, don't worry." She gave me a sceptical look but dropped it.

"If ya' say so honey, but you know that if you ever need to talk im there for ya'."

"Me too my little filly." Papa added while taking a sip from mamas glass.

_I knew that but this wasn't something i could talk to them about, at least not yet. _

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

"Will ya be fine on your own?" Mama asked me in the doorway. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll only be for a few hours. Im just going to watch tv, laze around."

"Okay, call if you need anything or if you just wanna talk." She kissed my forehead.

"Good luck with Isaac Lahey, love ya." I gave her a one armed hug which she returned.

"Love ya too little filly." With that she walked out the door, closed it and i locked it after her. Sighing and my smile dropped.

Tonight had been rough. Not that i dreamed any more dreams of the wolf or anything but i had trouble sleeping. My arm hurt, Ricos voice of what had been happening to the other teens had replayed in my head together with what my mama told me. Mama were never wrong. She wouldn't have made such a mistake. Never.

When i finally woke up for the last time and traveled down my own stairs i met mama in the hallway dressed up but not for work. No, her was let down and she had dolled herself up with a little makeup - but more to hide the bags and worry lines she had before we parted for the night than because she wanted to. She had her grey mickey mouse sweater on, her hot pink jeans, an aztek inspired bag in her hand and her high heeled sandals in her other hand. Like usual she wore her Mickey Mouse earrings and matching necklace. She told me she were going to look for Isaac after she had driven the twins to school, dad had already left for an early meeting and Luke got to school with Rico this morning so it was just going to be me in the house today.

So i walked into the kitchen for a quick breakfast and then i walked to the living room, laying down on the couch with a notepad and a pen. I started to write every weird thing from Ricos talk - Lydias disappearance, the murders, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica, Derek Hale, the sudden principal change and for some reason i wrote down the wolfs. Then after some mental argument with myself i wrote down everything i remember from my dream on a different page. Done with that i compared the two.

"Okay, it's easy to see that i have no idea what could possibly be going on." I groaned and took a calming breath. "No, i can do this." I bit down on my lip. "I hope." I took Isaac in focus first, and without an after thought i put away the page with my dream. "He needed surgery when he came to the hospital but were completely healed when he came into the operating room." Under his name i wrote CAUSE OF RAPID-HEALING:. "Steroids? Drugs?" I scratched drugs but left the steroids. I knew it could help someone rapid their muscle growth and their anger increased to. Steroids made people bad Hulk copies - i like the Hulk more than them. _But the real question was if it somehow could not only turn them into athlete stars but also medical miracles?_ I snorted to myself and scratched steroids. "Not likely which brings me back to square one, yay?" I nibbled on my lower lip and i only came to the conclusion that either they all turned into vampires - in that case im more likely to get the role of the 12th doctor - or i really need to get my hands on a computer.

My laptop were in my backpack, which were in mama's car and my papa had his computer at his office - twins didn't have one but Luke did. _The investigation goes on!_

Left my notepad and pen in the living room while sneakily walking to the stairs. _If im going to investigate i might as well make it fun!_ I reasoned to myself and since no one could see me i even started to sing the Perry the Platypus themesong. I walked carefully up the stairs and didn't release the realing until i had walked down the hallway which lead me to the door which in turn lead me to the stairs up to my brothers room. He had the tower to the right in the back. I walked briskly up his stair case continuing with my singing and when i reached his door i ended the finale strongly.

"AGENT ABBIE!" And the echo after my voice made me wince while laughing. "Ooops." Shrugging it off i opened his door and walked in only to gasp. "Holy cow!" If every teenager is like my brother i understand why they don't want any parents their room. It were decorated darkly with skulls there and there, other gothic and emo decorating which made the room seem like it belonged to Bam Margera or Ozzy Osbourne. But that was how i was used to see it, the board with pictures of Scott McCalls gang, Derek Hale, Isaac Hale along with the mysterious events and murderers was different to say at least. I had scribbled notes so i walked into the room to read them. From what i could understand everything started with the half-body murder and Derek Hales arrival to Beacon Hills. The events that followed were because of him and Luke had conected Jackson together with the swimming team murders. Somethings he had written seemed to belong in one of my supernatural novels, they had found silverbullets and wolfsbane - apparently Rico had seen someone slice a man in half. "Principal Argent!?" I screeched when they had conected that particular murder with him. Know i knew why the guys were always out and if they came here they were mostly in Lukes room. Then i noticed the open notebook on his desk and cautiously i walked over to it. "Superhealing which cures all sicknesses - in this case Scott McCall lost his astma, Isaac Haley had been in fights but no more bruises and- " This one made me roll my eyes hard. "Erica Reyes turned hot." I said with a dull tone. "Boys." I continued to read from his notebook until i came to their conclusions. "Suspicions: Vampires - but they are in they have been seen in the sun without having problems with it. Warlocks and witches - they have not been seen wielding wands but can maybe do handmagic. Werewolves..."

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" I screamed and spun around. Rico screamed to which made me scream louder and he was just about to do it too when Greg put a hand over his mouth. Luke strode into the room wearing a Green Day tank top and camo pants. A green day grenade necklace were around his neck, a Black Veil Brides bracelet around his left one and some onyx ring on his right hand. His hair looked as ever like a lion mane and his amber coloured eyes stood out due to his dark eye makeup.

"Laptop." I meekly answered while Greg kicked Rico into the room so that he could close the door after him. Rico glared up at him from the floor and fixing his hat.

"Im delicate you big doofus!" Rico complained before standing up. He wore his usual red beanie hat along with his red letaher jacket, he wore a grey henley shirt under his jacket, some dark jeans and with motorcycle gloved hands which he shoved into his jeans pockets. "Maybe i'll show you how we down town hombres repay?" Greg rolled his eyes and took out a lollipop from his Doctor Who bag which Rico were quick to snatch. "Never mind i luva ya amigo!" And jus tlike that Rico were happy again and went to sit on Lukes bed. Greg watched me with worried, pale green eyes. Today he wore his Sherlock flannel shirt over one of his Doctor Who tank tops along with a pair of grey jeans. His pentagram pendant rested on the place above his heart and he fiddled nervosuly with his pentagram ring. Ricos surprised scream made us look at him. "Abbie is here!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!?" Luke and Greg yelled frustrated to him before turning to me.

"Holy cow..." I mumbled and looked to the notebook to Luke. "Is this the project you've been doing the whole summer? Playing spies and gathering evidence from murder places?"

"The cases were solved so they didn't need it anyway." Rico said casually.

"Why?" I asked the guys completely confused. "I mean i started because of the thing mama told me about Isaac but you-" Luke who had been pulling his hair turned to me.

"What did she tell you? Do you know anything we don't?" I told them about what mama told me yesterday and Greg walked over to the notepad documenting my words.

"So - how, when, why and Luke!?" I used my exsparated tone when i said Lukes voice.

"I didn't start this!" He quickly defended himself so i turned to Rico.

"Me neither ángelita." I turned to Greg who looked at me worried.

"It's always the quiet ones huh?" I asked in a joking tone which made him smirk.

"To answer your questions in order - my mom is in the police and Rico knows a lot of guys plus we can be very sneaky so gathering information and evidence weren't hard. I started this during my year as freshmen with Rico, we've been trying to find out what's going even before you guys moved here. Luke just happened to become one of our bro's and very good at breaking into places." I gaped at look who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I learned it back in Cherry Hill, hobbit." He answered my silent question.

"As to why." I turned to Greg who looked very serious at the moment. "Derek Hale did something which changed my cousin Erica and she were acting strange. Some nights more than the others. And now she's missing along with Boyd."

"What do you think it is? I thought it was steroids or drugs but seeing this has totally changed my mind faster then Aunt Ruth ran from the turkeys last year during thanksgiving." Rico gave me a queastioning glance. "She thought they were some kind of critters and used the hose on them." He started to laugh but the others stayed serious.

"Of course it's not drugs or steroids you stupid hobbit."

"Watch your mouth troll!" I warned. He pointed his tongue at me and i pointed mine back.

"Based on your info on Isaac it means only one thing." Greg grabbed something from Lukes drawer and showe me it. It were a picture of some kind of tribal toghether with wolfsbane beside what looked like a grave or something. "This is some kind of symbol conected with Derek Hale and Scott McCall along with Erica, Boyd, Isaac. Something that came together with the increase of wolfs." I started to connect the dots and shoke my head.

"Please tell me there is a hidden camera or somewhere?" I begged.

"No, this is for real." I looked to my little brother in hopes of ending this insanity.

"He's right, it must be - there's no toher explanation." The blinds to Lukes rum shut so it turned dark and i screamed in fear when Rico's - who probably stood on Lukes bed - face came through with the help of a flashlight pointing to his face.

"The teens in this town has become creautures of the night, who likes to chase preys and bones." I heard Greg sigh and Luke mutter that Rico were an idiot. "They have become hairy, drooling beasts." He howled. "WEREWOLVES!"

"Holy cow..." I mumbled in shock. "Why couldn't it have been drugs or steroids?"


	3. Little filly

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well everyone, i hope you like this chapter which has more Deucalion than the last and we finally get to see just how Abbie copes with the supernatural news ;3 Please leave a review and tell me if you think a grasped the Alpha Pack correctly or somewhat at least. Or what you think of Deucalion and Abbie so far xD Anything because reviews makes me happy, happy! :D :D :D**

**DISCLAMINATION: I KNOW NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND AU EVENTS ;)**

"How long has she been at it?" Greg asked. It became quiet.

"Fifteen minutes." I heard Luke say with a bored town and then someone whistled.

"Impressive, ángelita you have broken your own record!" Rico told me and i turned to look at them. They all sat in a line calmy on Lukes bad while i were having one of the world biggest freakout. "Oh no amigos, protect your tools and hide!" He put two hands infront of his crotch which made me blush but instead of calming me with some humor i freaked out even more.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS STAY CALM!?" And just like that i started to rant again - but not in nervousness like i usually do but in panic. _Okay, my nervous and panic rant is the same but what matters is that i know the difference. Right?_ "If you guys really are right-"

"We are!" Protested Luke but i ignored him.

"then that means there are werwolves at our school, in this town. Which means that vampires, wizards, witches and goblins also exists." I paused to gasp in fear. "And the boogey man."

"No it doesn't." Argued Greg but i ignored just as i did with Luke.

"But back to the werewolves. Are they like the Twilight and True Blood ones or like THe Underworlds and Harry Potters? I hope for the former since they have control, i don't know about you but im not overly fond of the twins playing in the woods were mister big an' furry can eat them in one bite!" I declared strongly and felt like crying. My heart raced and i tried to breath calmly. "This can't be true! There has to be another reason! Super-meds! Drugs! Flowers or mirakuru! ANYTHING!" I turned to them sharply. "Maybe, just maybe - they have found the rabbit hole down to wonderland and is drinking tea with the mad hatter as we are speaking. Ever thinked of that mr Flannel shirt!? Hmm!?" I asked Greg who backed away a bit.

"Ángelita, we are 90 % sure that they are werewolves and that Erica has been abducted or something with Boyd. Besides im surprised you're still on your feet."

"Why!?" All the guys looked pointedly at my stomach and i looked down. "Nooo..." I had forgotten that i only were my night shirt and that it outlined my boobs a bit. I looked up to the boys, Rico were leering and Greg looked away with a slight blush while Luke looked irritated.

"Don't tell me you just noticed hobbit?" He asked me and my whole body turned red in embarassment. _Too much! Overload! Mayday! BEETLEJUICE!?_ I turned around to run from them and to change in my own bedroom but forgot that Greg had closed the door. I walked straight into it and fell backwards. The world were spinning around me, my glasses didn't help my dizziness at all and i knew what this numbing feeling was.

"Oh, im fainting... I hate it..." I mumbled before the darkness took over me.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

I heard whispering, something about changing clothes then Greg and Luke called Rico an idiot followed with a slapping sound. _Do i really want to wake up to Ed, Edd n' Eddy? Maybe i could just live her in the land of Nothing where there are non-crazy things like werewolves?_ I know i wished sometimes that life could be more what it is, that a prince would whisk me of to another world with Unicorns and magic but they were just non-too serious wishes. _Well, i guess it's true about the famous frase - be careful of what you wish for._ I knew though that if the whole werewolf thing were that i couldn't leave in the hands of these three. With a sigh i opened my eyes and screamed when i saw a big ass spider, until i noticed it were a picture but it still creeped me out so i rolled over to my left side and then sat up - careful of my right arm and glasses that were surprisingly whole after the collision with the door.

I looked around Lukes room until i saw the threo standing by Lukes door, Luke holding a pile of my clothes in his hand. I blushed in embarassment under Ricos stare which Luke noticed and slapped his friend in the back of the head while Greg had his back turned to me.

"At least one of ya know how to treat a lady..." I murmured which made Luke snort.

"You're a hobbit, not a lady." Before i could respond to that he threw the clothes at me. "Change." I looked sheepishly at my clothes then at him and then the clothes. "No, nu-huh!"

"I can't do it alone with my cast, please Luke!" I reasoned with him. "There's no way in munchkin land that im letting Greg and especially not Rico helping me change." That seemed to sober Luke up.

"Alright, alright - guys go down and grab something to eat and drink while i help hobbit."

"Are you sure, i can always give you some he-ow! Ow! Ow!" Rico complained when Greg took a hold of his ear and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind him. When they were gone i stood up and Luke came over, helping me carefully to take of my nightgown without looking at me. He reached blindly for my bra with pandas on and still without looking at me he showed me with a small sign to turn around which i did. With my left hand i arranged the bra so that my breasts filled the cups.

"Can you clasp it?" He took over and clasped my bra just right so i turned around. Now with my bra on he could look at me. "What clothes did you choose?"

"A dress but first these." He held up my silver earrings with moonstone moon and a howling wolf in it along with my triple moon necklace with an moonstone.

"You even choose jewelry?" I asked a little amused and he actually blushed.

"Shut up." And i did for his sake. _He may be an annoying pest, a privilige for younger brothers but he could be just as cute and helpful too._ He helped me with my jewelry then the maxi, bandeu dress with aztec print in purple and orange. "There, want me to do your hair too?"

"Would you mind?" I asked carefully and he motioned me to sit on his bed while he went to grab his hairbrush and one of his black hairties. "Can you put it up in a high ponytail?"

"Sure, should i leave your bangs alone?" I nodded and he fixed my hair.

"You know, if the detective business doesn't work out you should take a part time job at the saloon." I half-joked because he was actually very good at doing working with hair - styling it and color it or putting in highlights. He laughed sarcastically.

"At least someone would hire me, miss i-can't-walk-on-a-on-a-road-without-tripping-on-a-ladybug!" He retorted back and i scowled at my brother half-heartedly.

"Troll." I said at the the exact time he said hobbit which made us share a small laugh. Then it became quiet while he fixed it and i nibbled on my lip nervously. "Luke, do you really - and i mean REALLY sure that there are werewolves in town?"

"They're not rainbow farting fairies, that's for sure!" He snorted behind me.

"Luke..." I sighed and looked back to him when he were done with my hair. "Im serious."

"Me too, im sure that rainbow farts would be noticeable." I gave him an unamused look so that it was his turn to sigh and he sat down beside me. He had a look of hesitation in his face before he put an arm around me carefully and i leaned into my little brother. "Im not sure they're werewolves but like Rico said we're 90 % sure, it would explain a lot but not everything that has happened - like the star athletes for example or the Isaac Lahey thing you told us about." I nodded into his shoulder too show that i were listening and silently agreed with him. "But it doesn't explain stuff like the swim team murders or the bird thing."

"Bird thing?" I asked and shivered when i remembered my dream.

"Right, you were at the hospital then." He squeezed my shoulder. "Glad you only broke your arm by the way." He may be proud, stubbern and stubborn like a donkey but he had moments like this when he totally redeemed himself. _But why do i have to break a leg or fall down in order to bring that side out of him?_ "Anyhoo, a flock of crows or ravens - i dunno and i dont care - flew straight into Stilinskis classroom. Most of the birds died and others are recovering at the vet. Every student could agree on one thing, the birds looked like they were in panic. Others are saying that they are acting like they would do at a natural crisis."

"I dreamt of crows last night... They also attacked me and mister wolf..."

"You gotta be kiddin' me hobbit." I looked to my brother who looked shocked to say at least.

"No, im serious." I told him earnestly and he looked sceptical. "I wrote it down on a note."

"Where is it?" He asked me and i told him where it layed. "Okay, i'll go and get it. Stay here."

"Alrighty-tity." He gave me a murdering look, he hated Ned Flanders something fierce. "I mean, sure thing ya' stinky big cheese~" I hissed like Carmichael from Biker Mice From Mars and Luke rolled his eyes at me before leaving me. "Holy cow... This is insane..." I looked to his board with evidence. "And surprisingly well done for the hormonal and easily distracted idiots..." I said with love for the troublemakers who gave me more migrains than the Holly Dolly song.

I looked at the board, looking with eyes that held wisdoms from my literature reading in order to perhaps see a connection they didn't. _Anything._ I thought that if i could find something myself that could testify their werewolf hypthesis or that at least something smelled fishy - which is pure irony since im allergic to fish and seafood, i mean, an allergic having to smell the very thing they are allergic to figuratively speaking. _I make no sense, like the whole Greenland and Iceland thing - the country climate itself is the opposite of their own name. _

Wait a minute! I looked at Kate Argent, that she had been charged for every murder but from one of Gregs casual observation note he knows that Kate didn't came to Beacon Hills until after the murders since she came along with some other- _Seriosuly guys, you're calling them shadowhunters? Whatever rock your boat i guess._ So the "shadowhunters" came to town after the murders chasing after Derek Hale - Rico saw one of their chases and when they shoot him by a warehouse if i can go by his attached note - who in the end proved to be innocent and his uncle disappeared from the hospital leaving a dead body behind. And his uncle Peter was a survivor from the fire along with Laura - who got murdered after Dereks arrival and before Kates arrival. While Kate seems to be the one responsible for the fire a vengeance seemed possible but she weren't in town until all the murders happened starting with Laura who was older than Derek and Derek wasn't responsible for his own sisters death, he gave her a proper burial. _Maybe the murders were done to lure Derek and/or Kate back to Beacon Hills for some reason... But who wanted them/him/her back?_ I tried to figure out who would benifit from it when i noticed something, it surprised me that the guys hadn't figured it out.

Right then i heard the door opening and i look towards it. Luke came in with my note, Greg balance a tray with some chips n' candy while Rico had four glasses and coke. They placed it on the floor, sitting down with their backs to the bed, pouring up the coke into the glasses while Luke pinned my dream to the bird along with a picture of me from Halloween last year - i stood between the twins, all of grinning into the camera. I hated to be in pictures but the twins had convinced me. I had dressed up as Alice while the twins were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Luke had also dressed up as the Cheshire Cat while mama were the Queen of Heart and papa were the Mad Hatter.

"Why haven't ya' put Peter Hale as the true murderer?" They all turned to me.

"Huh?" They asked with dumb looks on their faces which would've made me gigggle under other circumstances but since this was a bit of a serious mater i refrained from it.

"It's obvious Peter Hale killed everyone including his niece, Kate Argent may have done the arson but the recent murders - not a chance. The questions is why now and why not before? I think it got something to do with Laura Hale." The guys blinked and i gave them a seriously-are-ya'-kidding-me look. "Shadowhunters?" I looked to all of them before giving a kind of exploding hand gesture with a confused look. "Shadowhunters?" I repeated.

"It was either that or grimreapers." Greg offered mildly and now i giggled softly.

"Then im glad you choose the former - if the whole werewolf thing is true."

"It may be, if the Argents are some kind of shadowhunters and Kate did the arson to kill the werewolf family which only left Peter, Laura and Derek. Peter being immobolised made Laura the oldest and the leader of their pack a.k.a the alpha." Luke concluded.

"But still, why and how did he kill her amigo?" Rico asked with a confused puppy face.

"To get alpha status in order to have his revenge on Kate Argent." I said out loud, horrified that he would kill his own flesh and blood for something like that. I felt like throwing up but swallowed down the bile that raised in my throath. "Do you have to be the oldest to be an alpha?" I asked instead of creating a stinky pile of my breakfast on Lukes carpet.

"No, but maybe it's like in some gangs that if you kill the leader you take it's power and leadership status. So if a beta killed an alpha he would become the leader of the pack." Greg spoke up looking to Luke who held- _That sneaky little troll!_

"Hey! I thought i had lost it during the move but you have had it all along! You sneaky little troll, i should whop your butt for this horrible crime! Stealing books, you monster!" Okay, i may or may not be a little overprotective of my books but they were my dearest possesions. I weren't a shopaholic like my aunt DeDe or a Mickeyaholic like mama but i definitely were a proud bookaholic.

"I didn't steal it, i borrowed it - it's a difference." Luke pointed out haughtily with a smirk.

"Usually when you borrow something you ask the owner beforehand you borrow their belonging!" I pointed out which earned me a applause from Greg.

"You got burned by a girl amigo!" Rico said with a laugh while Luke muttered defeately.

"It isn't important but this is." Luke showed us a page of a werewolf. I had bought this book about different supernatural beings from an old lady back home when she had a yardsale. "It says that someone can become an alpha through being born with the potential of turning into a true alpha or killing an alpha. When a beta or omega kills the alpha it not only takes the leadership title but alsot it's power."

"What power?" Rico asks handing me a glass which i gratefully took and took a big gulp.

"Aaah..." Sighed and blushed when Greg chuckled at me while Luke glared. "Sorry..."

"Anyhow, the book doesn't explain what power - or it could have but there some pages that hvae been torned out. If there was an explanation it's probably one of the torn out ones."

"It doesn't sound like ángelita to torn out pages." Rico frowned and i smiled lightly.

"'Cause i didn't, i bought the book like that. Didn't notice it until it was too late and i couldn't get the money back, she died sadly." I explained and Rico nodded in understanding.

"So Peter killed his niece to become an alpha in order to get revenge on Kate." Greg paused. "How did he kill Laura? Weren't he in the burned unit, immobile at the hospital?"

"His nurse, maybe she helped him get to Laura to kill her and he took her alpha power then she helped him back to the hospital without anyone noticing? The he killed his nurse when he had healed with the halpha power to get rid of witnesses." Luke said.

"Amigos, we just solved something the police didn't." Rico raised his hands. "AR-R-R-R-RIBA! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS~" He started to sing.

"You actually solved it..." Luke sounded impressed and i felt myself grinning from heartfelt pride. _And mama said that my reading addiction wouldn't do anything good._

"That she did but that doesn't help us with the current situation." Greg said with a frown. "It happened last year and probably has nothing to do with Erica's disappearance now."

"No but it strenghtens our belief that Derek is a werewolf, an alpha at that who probably turned Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Im not so sure about Scott, he must have been bitten by someone else." Luke explained to Greg while looking at the board with arms crossed before his chest. "If anything happens to his betas then Derek would know. Problem is he wouldn't tell us if he knew something. We're not a part of his pack." Luke sighed irritately.

"So what do we do?" I asked with a sigh.

"We have found Derek Hales new home and were going to meet Derek Hale today and make him tell us the truth no matter what." Luke answered with a shrug while looking at his clock on the wall. "We need to go."

"No way im letting you go to him! What are you even going to say?" I asked worried.

"We know you and the extreme makeover project are werewolves, that you uncle were behind all the murders and you had something to do with the swimming team accident. Please don't kill us and tell us where Erica are?" Rico offered with a goofey grin.

"Yeah and while you're at it you can ask him if he chases after cars and peeing on lamp posts?" I drawled sarcastically and put my left hand on my head with a sigh. "This is just, holy cow, you know." Greg shrugged his shoulder while Rico started to fight against the air.

"We know but we must do something." Luek answered. "If mom asks i were never here." They started to walk towards the door but i stepped infront of them, nearly tripping but steadying myself before i could face plant onto the floor.

"Luke, i can't let you do this." He pushed me gently to the side.

"We'll be fine, i'll call you when we're done." Luke promised and the others followed after him down the stairs.

"Oh, dang it!" I swore under my breath and followed them to the front door where they got into their foot wear. "Then what am i going to do?" I was too riled up with this information to just sit down and act like nothing had happened while Luke were playing detective with his two best friends. Luke took a good look at me.

"Take a walk in the woods, usually calms you down and you may figure something out about your dream." He suggested and lifted a pair of my sandals with turcoise stones at the front strap. "Come on, you need to breathe in some nice and fresh air."

"... I hate myself for this." I walked over to him and let him help me getting my sandals on before he went after my cellphone which i held tightly in my left hand along with keys to the house.

We went out to the driveway after closing and locking the door behind us. I waved them of after getting a hug from each one along with promises of their safe return. _They better so that i can punish them myself for "borrowing" my book._ I put my cellphone and keys in a hidden pocket in the dress with a un-noticable zipper then iooked to the forest around me. _Why did i agree to do this? I must be in shock or something. _

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

I walked down the path i had found, humming silently to myself - letting the forest calmness seep into my body and my mind. Luke had been right, a walk in the forest had helped me - not as much as a horse ride would have done but i took what i got.

Luckily for me there were different walkable paths so didn't have to climb over rocks or anything. The sun warmed my fair skin through the loop hols in the leave-roofs, it still smelled like summers and the gentle breeze sang softly to me. For a moment everything didn't seem as crazy and i guessed my shock had passed. _Have i forgotten some-SNAKE!_ I ran away from the scene where a snake had appeared and didn't notice that i had gotten to a more overgrowth passage until it was too late. The bushes almost hid the walking path, the trees were thicker here and all i wanted was to get out of here, far away from the snake. _But which way did i come from? Where is the yellow brick road when you need one!? _

I did the only reasonably thing - i took out my keys, threw them up in the air and decided that which way the housekey landed would be the i way i go. It landed to my left so i picked them up, put them back in the pocket and walked that way. I bent from tree branches, tried to not take a miss-step. My dress got caught in the bushes and ripped sadly. After a while i started to recognise the path but i didn't remember from where. Then i heard something rustling in the bushes behind me, i looked back in fear. Something rustled to my right, then to my left and i backed away.

"Please be a heffaclump, please be a heffaclump." I whispered silently to myself when it rustled more lively, i caught something with red eyes staring at me and i turned around to run away screaming: "WHY COULDN'T YOU BE A HEFFALCUMP!?" I yelled back to whatever it was. I came out from the path and looked back to see nothing chasing me. "SERVES YA' RIGHT LOOS-AAAH!" Water surrounded me and i fought to get back up. When my legs finally started working i swam up to the surface gulping in big breaths. My right arm throbbed so painfully that tears sprung to my eyes and through my blurry gaze - since my glasses were still luckily on but now drenched with water drops - i looked around. At the other side of the lake were a cabin looking two story house on a hill with a stair leading down to the doc by the lake. _Now i knew why the path looked familiar, this is the place from my dream! With the crow attack... Speaking about attack..._ I looked back to where i had ran out from just to see the bushes rustle again and i screamed in fear. Until i saw what exactly had chased me. "Have i been running from a rabbit the whole time!? Oh, dang it!"

I swam to the shore, putting my left arm on the ground taking a short rest before i had to drag me up with it, my back started tingled when i heard rustling again. "Bugs bunny, if ya' are looking for some carrots to munch on you should look somewhere else because ya' lost my will to help when you chased me down the lake." I declared when a deep throaty chuckle along with some laughter catched my eyes. I looked toward where the rabbit had been to see five blurry forms but one thing were for sure - they didn't look anything remotely close to adorably bunnies with suga' pink noses and long ears. "I-i-i-have made a fool of myself, h-h-haven't i?" I stuttered in embarassment, feeling my cheeks growing hot and i hid my face by looking down.

"Kind of." A familiar cocky voice answered.

"But that's what made us like you in the first place." Another familiar and much nicer voice said.

"Aiden? Ethan? Is that you? I-i-i can't see, my glasses are bl-bl-blurry from the water."

"Yeah, it's us." Ethan answered and i saw two blurry forms coming closer.

"Hold up your hand." Aiden told me and i held up my left hand which he took while Ethan took hold under my right armpit, both of them hosited me up effortlessly and lifted me a bit from the lake before setting me down on the ground carefully. Before i could protest Aiden had alreay taken my glasses from me and put them back on my face, i could now see clearly so he must have dryed them. "Your arm..." Aiden said with a wince to his face and i looked down to my right arm which throbbed so panfully that a tear escaped my eye. The cast were destroyed and i needed to change it.

"Oh, dang it..." I muttered taking in the rest of my drenched appearance, then my cast and something bursted in me. Everything that had happened crashed down to me - the revelation of possible-werewolves, my weirdly real-feeling dream and now this was just too much for me to handle. I cried, feeling my nose run and i had trouble breathing. I tried to stop because this was so embarassing but i just couldn't. "I-i-i can't take it..."

"Abbie? Hey, come on." I shoke from the force of my crying when Ethan put a hand on my shoulde before taking it away when a weird growling sound could be heard.

"Don't cry, it will be fine - we can take you to the hospital just please don't cry anymore." Aidens words just made me cry more because he was trying to be so nice even though he had trouble on handling a crying girl. His effort touched my heart along with Ethans.

"Kali, go and grab a towel along with some clothes she can borrow. Ennis, go and get the car ready for a drive to town. Aiden and Ethan, go with Ennis - i'll take care of Abbie." And i definitaly knew that voice. _The beautiful blind man! Oh, dang it - what next? Will Channing Tatum come here to watch me freak out too!?_ His voice felt like velvet and caressed me in ways that calmed down my crying a bit, i was still crying but not hysterical like before.

"But-" Ethan started then the weird growling sound could be heard again. _Please don't tell me that a wolf is coming to eat me, if so i hope he get stomach aches worth of a life time! _

"We'll go." Aiden promised and i felt one hand on each of my shoulders. "See you in the car, everything will be fine. If not i'll let you beat me in a round of Call of Duty." I laughed a strangled laugh and put my left hand in front of my mouth to silent it.

"Come on boys." _Thats the nurses voice, do they all know each other? What are the chances of that?_ I heard rather than saw them leaving, when i didn't hear them at all i noticed through my teary gaze that the blind man walked towards me calmly.

Instead of panicking and backing away from him like i normally would have from a stranger - at least i knew Aiden and Ethan a bit, his was just the man i had walked into - i felt myself calming down every step he came closer to me. When he squatted down in front of me, holding his cane beside him in his right hand. He wore dark clothes like yesterday - a dark purple shirt, black dress pants and some shiny shoes. Even through my teary gaze he looked beautiful, like a dark angel. I hiccuped, thrice and he gave me a faint-giving smirk while the blush grew hotter everytime i hiccuped.

"Okay, what's your name dear?" He asked me with the british accent that made my heart skip a beat. I tried to calm me down in order to answer his question.

"A-A-Abigail M-M-McAddams sir..." I told him mid-sob.

"Abigail? That's a beautful name, my dear." The blush covered my whole body. "Abigail, listen to me. I need you to take long, slow breaths - even if it feels impossible i need to you to keep trying. Okay?" I nodded while sobbing, something about him had me captivated - like he were the only person on earth that mattered. The thought scared me a bit not as much as the whole werewolf business. More like when you notice a change in your life, it may be a bit frightening at first but then you would like it and grew accustomed to it. "Breath in." I did it shakingly. "Breath out." He said after a while and i did, we repeated this a few times until my heart stopped thundering in panic and mu sobs had stopped.

No more tears ran down my cheeks, the old ones were beginning to dry along with the water on my cheeks. Then he did something un-expectedly, he reached forward with his left hand and wiped my cheeks fre from the tears and water. His touch leaved a tingling feeling in my skin, maing the butterflies dance in my stomach. When i looked up to him in awe he smiled slightly.

"How do you feel my dear Abigail?" The way he said my name almost made me feel like a priced jewel, precious and no one - not even my family have ever made me feel like that.

"B-b-better..." I suttered nervously and bit my lip shyly.

"Im glad, i don't want to a sweet voiced girl like you to be sad around me." He told me with a dangerous smile that probably stole lot of hearts as easy as it was for birds to fly. The thought of he stealing other womens hearts saddened me a bit until i shoke my head - i had no claim whatsoever to feel that way. He could steal how many womens heart he desired. _Then why do i suddenly feel sick just by the thought of it?_ "Abigail, you seem down."

"D-d-do i?" I asked nervously and ignored my last depressing thoughts. "W-w-well, i learned a few, shocking things today so im a bit overwhelmed." I confessed shyly and only know did i notice that his hand had stayed on my cheek. Cradling it carefully, i don't know why but i instinctively leaned into his touch and a small sigh left me. I knew he was just somebeody that i had met, that he was much older than me but in that moment - his hand cradling me it felt just right. "I-i-im sorry that i mistook you for a big bad wolf." I admitted with a small giggle at my sillyness. He chuckled with me, his smile turning hungry - ironically like a wolf.

"A big bad blind wolf then but what would that make you my dear? Little red riding hood?"

"N-n-no, im not a red riding hood - im a little filly." I blushed a brightly red when that escaped my lips. "I-i-i mean, euhm, my papa call all his children his little fillies but he calls me in particular his little filly - the twins are called Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum while my little brother Luke is called Batman. Mama is Minnie Mouse because of her Mickey Mouse obsession and papa have the nickname Benjamin Cricket." I closed my eyes, grimacing at my nervous rant. "But you didn't have to know all that, i just had to ran my big mouth."

"I found it quite interestingly, so you are the little filly of the family?" He inquired amused. "The big bad blind wolf and the little filly, it doesn't sound too awful now does it?" I blushed but couldn't stop the giggle or smile.

"If you're done flirting maybe i can help her change and dry her up for the ride?" I spun my head around to the nurse from yesterday who held a towel along with a t-shirt and a pair of Puma basketball shorts. Her hair looed a bit wilder than yester day but still managed to be graceful, she wore a black crop top with some cleavage and skinny jeans but no footwear.

"Kali." The beautiful man had a warning tone in his voice which only made the nurse named Kali to smirk at him. "Well then, i'll leave you two alone." He released my cheek with a small sigh and stood up to his full heigth. His head turned to me and he bobbed it slightly. "Little filly."

When papa called me by my nickname it always made me smile but when he said it my heart leaped out of my chest and i had a surge to kiss him. _Stay down Abbie, no kisses for a bad girl like you who walks into blind men!_ The beautiful men left us with that and the nurse walked towards me with grace i could never muster. I stood up on shakingly legs that had fell asleep from sitting awkwardly on them for awhile. Wordlessly she put down her stuff to take a hold of the hem of my dress, i raised my arms so that she could pull it over me. She layed it on the grass, taking up the towel and started to dry me up. I noticed Kali's amused twinkle in her eyes when she saw my panda printed bra and Hello Kitty underwear but fortunately she didn't comment on it. When i were dry with the exception of my underwear she helped me get into the t-shirt and then the shorts. While she fixed my hair into a braid i couldn't help but notice that the shorts fitted me like a glove but the t-shirt engulfed my small frame, it almost worked like a short sleeved dress.

"It's Deucalions t-shirt." Kali said when she noticed my curious glance and i blushed.

"A-a-and Deucalion is?" I asked carefully and hoped that the name belonged to the beutiful man, when she turned around to grab my drenched dress and the towel i took a whiff of the t-shirt. _It certainly smelled like him._ I thought with a small smile.

"The one who makes you smile like that." Kali told me with a smirk when she caught my embarassing act. I blushed and looked down to the ground. "It's okay, just as long you don't flirt with my man i don't care if you flirty with yours." I looked up mortified.

"H-h-he isn't my man!" I squeeked with the same tone a squeeky toy posessed. "I-i-i just met him yesterday, i walked into him!" I defended until i realised how bad it sounded. "Which makes me a bad person, walking into a blind defenseless man is horrible."

"Oh, believe me baby girl - Deucalion is everything but defenseless." She said with humor in her voice and i blushed. "Come on, you need to get a new cast ASAP." She held my dress and towel in one hand while she snaked her free arma round my shoulders.

"T-t-thank you for everything ma'm."

"Kali." She corrected me with an amused chuckle.

"Thank you Kali." The only response i got was a short tightening in the arm around me before it relaxed.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

We were driving in to Beacon Hills when i remembered something. _Holy cow!_ The car they had offered to give me a ride with had been a re-modeled corpse car. Kali and the man who introduced himself as Ennis sat in the front with Ennis driving. In the part which had been the part where the corpsed used to lay were now equiped with faux-leather seats along the walls that were soft and comfortable to sit on. I sat beside Deuclaion and the twins infront of us.

Both of them said they were story to hear what had happened and that they hadn't been around - but what could they've done? They were just normal guys. I assured them that i didn't feel any ill-mannered feelings towards them or anyone that i just cursed my clumsiness. Deucalion asked me what had happened and i told them about the birds and then the eight legged monster - which earned a small chuckle from the boys which in turn made me blush but Deucalion gave them some kind of look and they apologized but i waved it of. I even laughed at myself with them, id rather laugh than pity myself - i hated when people did that.

Anyhow, i desperately tried to open my hidden dress pocket with one hand while the twins looked amused at my crazed antics. After the third time i picked it up and opened the zipper with my teeth - which made me get stuck with my tongue so Aiden stretched over to zip me free and then he opened it for me. I offered a small thank you before digging in and taking out the keys. I sighed in relief before taking out my cellphone. I were just about to push the button to wake it when i turned away in fear from it and held it towrds Ethan.

"Please, check if it's workin' - i can't stand to see it remain black. It hurts too much to just know about the possibility." I begged him with puppy dog eyes. He looked down to my cellphone and pushed the button, you could have slized the thick air before Ethan grin. I grinned myself and heard Deuclion chuckle beside me when i exclaimed: "Praise George the sailsman at Cherry Hill Phone booth in the mall back home that made me buy this super-expensive phone! George, ya' freckled god - you were right, the money was worth it!"

"Hey, it's work-" Then the phone blew up with sparks and then it set itself on fire so Ethan and Aiden stomped it out on the ground. I gaped when he held up my crashed phone and after some fiddling he offered me my SIM-card which i took.

"I hate George, i hope he get's hit in the butt by two donkeys - one for each butt cheek..." Aiden and Ethan bursted out laughing while Deucalion smirked with a deep chuckle.

"My condolences, little filly." He offered amused and i looked to him with a sniffle and a blush.

"Thank you sir, you're a true gentleman." Then i glared at the twins. "Unlike some." Instantly the twins shared an amused look before sobering up and put their hands like a prayer.

"A silent minute for cowgirls dear phone." We stayed silent then Aiden bursted out laughing along with Ethan and this time i joined them.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

"H-h-hi, i accidentely fell into a lake and need to change my cast." I told the receptionist who popped a bubblegum in my face looking uninterested. "Please ma'm."

"Come on, i know someone who can help you instantly unlike other bubblegum bitches." Kali said with an evil smile which made the reciptionist gape in shock.

"Shut your mouth if you don't want to catch any flies." Ennis commented with a evil smirk and while Kali put an arm around my neck Ennis walked ahead of us laughing. The twins snickered behind me and i looked up to my left to see Deucalions lip twitch.

I blushed and looked down to my feet while we walked. If it weren't for them i would have stood there still trying to be as nice and patient i could before i saw someone i knew - whoever knew when that would be if that was the case. It warmed my heart that they said what they did - even if it was mean - and i couldn't help but like the way i felt around them. Safe and sound - especially with Deucalion. _But why?_ I couldn't help but ask myself every fifth minute in their company. They seemed to be big and mighty while i were a little filly who's clumsiness put me in strange situations and a danger to everyone including myself.

"McCall." Kalis voice woke me up from my reverie and i saw Melissa McCall sitting with a cup of coffe in a chair. She looked to everyone around me suspiciously until they landed on Kali which made them twinkle in recognition and then she gasped when she saw me.

"Abigail!" She instantly got up and threw the cup into a nearby trashbin in the staffroom Kali had lead us to. Kali made me walk forward with a gentle pressure of her hand to my back and Melissa looked from my wet dress, to my hair, to my cast and then she met my eyes. "What have you done?" She asked me bemused and i smiled shyly.

"I accidentely fell into a lake so i need a cast change." I responded. Since we had moved here to Beacon Hills mom had become great friends with Melissa McCall so i had met her at home or in the hospital several times. I_ wonder if she knows that Scott's a werewolf? But it isn't like i could ask either, talk about moodbreaker._ Melissa chuckled at my explanation.

"Figures." She put an arm aorund my shoulders. "Okay, let's get your cast changed then." She looked to Kali who were watching us carefully along with the others who seemed a bit tense. "Good call taking her to me Kali, i guess that Mindy were up to no good?"

"I think a demented cow could do better." Kali made a fake gasp. "Ooops, i forgot that that's exactly what she is." She stayed silent when Deucalion picked up his cellphone, he spoke lowly and then he put it back in his pocket.

"Im sorry my dear but something has come up that needs our immediate attention. We'll have to take our leave now." I walked to them and smiled gratefully.

"T-t-thank you so much for the ride and the clothes, i'll repay you - i promise."

"I'll hold you to that dear Abigail." My heart skipped a beat when Deucalion told me that with his sinful voice. They turned around to leave when Aiden turned to me grinning.

"Come hang with us on friday, you can take your brother and the other two with you?" Offered Aiden excitedly and i blushed a little before nodding.

"You know where we live but don't take the fish way." Ethan said with a wink.

"Oh shush or im not going easy on you during Mario Kart." I teased while giggling.

"We're so scared!" They told me with mocking faces of fear before they walked away with the others.

"Come on, let's fix your new cast and call your mom." Melissa said with a gentle smile and turned me around to talk towards a room. I looked back to catch a last glimpse of them just in time to see Deucalion looking back with a smirk that made me hot all over and something red flashed in his sunglasses like yesterday. I smiled a little when i turned away with a deep blush coloring my cheeks.

_When Melissa fixed a new cast i remembered the way Deucalion called me his little filly and what he said about wolfs. With a sinful smirk like that i can totally understand the whole big bad blind wolf thing and the little filly thing. I like it..._


	4. Lucky vs Un-lucky

**AUTHORS NOTE: For all my OC'S looks - go to my polyvore page. The link is on my profle page or just searh for FANNY-KNUTSSON on polyvore :)**

**On another note, i hope ya'll like this and for the love of everything that's cute and just - please leave reviews so i know what you think :D **

**Also, this chapter is the end of the filler from before and we got into Chaos Rising episode which i will continue in the next chapter and the Fireflies episode. Then we'll see if i do a filler or not before the next episode :D**

**I love you, i love whoever reads my story and im sending every single one of you a hug :3 **

**DISCLAMINATION: I KNOW NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND AU EVENTS ;)**

"So, who were you friends - three of them seem a little too old for you, don't you think?" Melissa asked kindly while the cast were hardening. I blushed and looked down to my cast, nibbling on my lip - Melissa were used to this so she didn't hurry me.

"I met the twins, Ethan and Aiden, in school yesterday. Euhm, Kali treated me yesterday and i met Ennis today, he were the big muscly guy." I explained.

"What about the blind man?" Just thinking of Deucalion made me blush differently, more warmly - instead of the nervous blush which only warmed my cheek this blush warmed my whole body. I giggled a bit when i thought of him calling me little filly when i noticed Melissas amused stare and i cleared my throat. "Abbie?"

"Oh, sorry." She waved the apology of. "I walked into him yesterday." She blinked at me.

"You walked into a blind man?" Her eyebrows rose and she held a hand in front of her mouth.

"Yeah, i know, i know - im a horrible person!" I said with a guilty frown. "I should be locked up in a hamsterball so that i can't hurt anyone." I considered it. "Wait, i would probably roll over people accidentely or pop it by rolling down into a field of rose bushes and then walk out like a human cactus or something." Melissa laughed softly and i giggled with her.

"You're not a horrible person Abbie, just clumsy." She looked thoughtful. "You remind me a bit of Stiles like that, he's also a bit clumsy - not at the same level as you of course." She petted my head. _Stiles? Oh, Stiles Stilinski - Scott's friend and Lydias devoted minion. _

"I believe ya'." She smiled and i nibbled on my lip. "Melissa?"

"Hmm?" She turned back to me from having taking a look on her pager.

"Euhm..." _Do you know if you're sons a werwolf? If so, please eloborate._ I shoke my head at the idiotic question. "Euhm... How's Scott?"

_Smooth, very smooth._ I mentally gave me a facepalm but what was i supposed to do? Now that i weren't - barely - freaking out about the possibility of being in a town of werewolves i thought that i should bring something into L.A.R.G - Rico named us after the first letters in our name, _idiot_ - info compound. While they were playing Sherlock Holmes with the former murderer suspect Derek Hale i could try to see if Melissa knew something.

"Scott? He's fine, he dreaded the school start since he didn't that Allison were back."

"Allison? His ex-girlfriend?" I asked for clarification and she nodded. "Can be tough but i think he will pull it through, he seems like a responsible and nice young man."

"You sound like an old lady." We shared a giggle. "But yeah, he is."

"Hows he coping after the sophomore year incidents?" I asked carefully. I saw it. I saw how Melissa unconciously straightened up and her eyes became a bit more harder.

"Good despite everything." She answered after thinking for awhile.

"Some people are saying that it's weird that Scott recovered from his astma so fast, how did it go so fast Melissa? I mean, papa had astma but he hasn't lost it completely." It were true and Melissa knew about this so i hope she didn't suspect me or clam up.

"Your cast is done." She answered instead and ignored my question which was suspiciously.

"Oh, thank you." I said with a smile and dropped the subject, i knew i needed to be careful.

"No problem, is anyone able to pick you up or..." She asked and relaxed when she noticed that i weren't going to ask more questions about Scott.

"I don't know, mama is busy and papa is working." I shrugged and got down from the stool. "Can i borrow your phone to call Luke?"

"Isn't he in school?" Melissa asked but still handed me her phone.

"Y-y-yeah but i think he's supposed to have a pretty long recess around this time." I hated lying and i saw that Melissa didn't believe me for one second.

"Abbie." She crossed her arms and looking at me sternly.

"Melissa." I replied cooly back even though i were panicking inside.

"Is Luke ditching school right now as we speak?" I smiled nervously.

"What? No! How can you think that? Not my little brotha'." I replied hastily.

"So he is?" I dropped my head.

"Maybe..." I admitted and i heard her sigh which made me look up at her. "Please don't tell mama or papa, he is ditching for a good reason - i promise! Scouts honor."

"You weren't a scout, you tried to last a day but you ended up running through bushes of poison ivy after you had burned your hand trying to swat a spider away from you nearby the campfire."

"True but it's the principle of the word." I retorted back.

"Why is he ditching then?" I pursed my lips and looked away from her.

"I can't tell you..." From the corner of my eye i could see her watching disapprovingly at me.

"Abigail, ditching isn't good and it needs to stop before it becomse a pattern because the grades will suffer from it."

"Like with Scott's?" I had heared mama and Melissa speaking about it the other day.

"Yeah but i know that he had good reasons for-" Melissa stopped herself before putting a hand on her face. "It's not the same Abbie." If what Luke, Rico and Greg had came up with was true then Scott were no better than them right now.

"It is." I took a big breath and mentally said sorry's to the boys. "I know about Scott - everything." I knew this was risky but if i didn't do this she would tell mama and papa which would get the guys in lot's of trouble when they were just trying to find Erica.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked while looking at me suspiciously.

"I-i-i know about him... Euhm... I know that he is a werewolf, okay?" Melissa went wide eyed.

"How?" She asked worriedly.

"So it's real then, he's really a werewolf?" I asked shocked.

"Yes but how did you know? What does this got to do with Luke?"

"During freshmen year Greg and Rico were interested in supernatural things, they noticed something strange was going on especially with Scott, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek Hale and Lydia so they started to investigate it. Then when Erica had a makeover and lost her epilepsi Greg started to get really suspicious and with Ricos help they figured out that they must be werwolves and that Derek Hale changed her along with two others. Erica disappeared a few months ago and Greg has been looking for her with the help of Rico and since summer Luke. I only got to know about this today and they are ditching right now to confront Derek Hale about Erica." I took a few big breaths after letting my mouth tell her everything i know as of right know but left all the other things out, she didn't need to know about that and somehow i knew she knew/had all the unresolved mysteries that the boys didn't.

"Oh..." She sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, holy cow..." I agreed. She looked unsure for a moment before opening her mouth.

"I don't know how much you've figured out but you can't tell anyone about this and i'll speak to Scott about Erica." Then she looked ashamed. "I must also tell him about you and the guys knowing. I think that if you hav any questions or anything that he can help you understand."

"It's okay, i understand." I waved it of and held up the cellphone. "So if i call Luke to pick me up you won't tell mama or papa about any of this?"

"No, even if it would help your mom feel better. Im guessing you know about the Isaac mistake yesterday." I nodded to her question and she looked sad. "I feel bad about your mom, but i can't tell her or anyone about this. Isaac getting here with ambulance were a mistake and im sorry that you mom had to suffer from it."

"I think she'll be fine but she needs you as her friend right now and try to help her let it go."

"I will, now call your brother." I walked to her and gave her a hug which she returned before i called Luke. _Why did Ed, Edd and Eddy have to be right? How i wished that we would handle a secret steroids or drug affair instead of supernatural things._

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

When they had picked me up i had instantly asked them what happened at Dereks because of Lukes bruise. Apparently Derek Hale refused to give them answers, telling them to leave which made Luke loose control and they got into a fight. Dereks injuries had healed in front of their eyes while Luke had cradled his swollen cheek. They told him that they knew about him being a werewolf and Erica, explaining about their investigation and that they didn't plan to spread it out or anything. They were only worried about Erica. Derek seemed to understand and took pity on Greg then, telling the boys that he had also been looking for her and Boyd but no luck finding them. They had come to an agreement that if they or Derek found out anything that they would tell each other so that finding them would be easier.

First i scolded Luke for his famous short temper before i praised the guys - so that they didn't get as mad as they would have if i hadn't - before i told them about Melissa. They seemed okay with it and we came up with the lie that Luke had fought with someone at school if someone asked - papa had given him a high five before telling him that in the future to use his words first rather then his fists while mama gushed over like a baby. He easily deflected the unwanted attention though by telling them about my hike in the woods and my clumsiness. Don't worry, i punished him by making him watch Barbie - Princess and the pauper with me. _MOHAHAHA!_

After the movie i went to bed because i were gonna go to school the day after. I slept better that night - _thank god for pain killers!_ - and didn't dream of anything. Okay, i dreamt of a sinful smirk and the scent of cinnamon. I slept a bit un-easy when i felt my hand being cold, then something tickled me so i swatted it away. Well, that was my intention but instead i wiped something in mt face that was cold and smelled sweet. I blinked my eyes open, held my left hand just above my eyes - close enough for me to see that it was covered in something white. _What?_ Then something flashed and laughter filled my room.

"Hello?" I asked unsurely which earned me more laughter and i smelled on the white thing again. _It smells like whip cream so..._ "Luke?"

"That's what ya' get for making me watch a Barbie movie hobbit!" I turned my head to where my brothers face was and i saw three blurry shapes. "You want to borrow my razor?" He asked before bursting out laughing.

"Or a bucket of water?" Rico's mirthful voice offered.

"Or a window cleaner?" Greg asked and they all went laughing again. My brain finally started to catch up with me. _They had pranked me..._

"You pranked me..." I said shocked then i glared at them. "Oh, you're gonna regret this!"

"Oh yeah? What ya gonna do? Make us read?" Luke mocked.

"Be your slaves?" Rico asked.

"Meet your toy Dalek?" Greg snorted and i felt myself smirk.

"Oh, something worse." I took a big breath. "SUMMER! ELIJAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard the guys sharp intake of breaths and everything went quiet. Theni heard a doorslam followed by hurrying steps.

"Please, anything but them!" Rico begged fearfully.

"We'll give you all of our money!" Luke offered.

"I'll give you my David Tennant autograph, just please don't use them on us." Greg said desperately but i just smirked wider before glaring at them - or trying to at least. I were almost blind without my glasses on.

"Should've thought of that before turning me into a living cream pie!" I retorted back and laughed evily when the door to my room opened. I heard giggling and i turned my head to them. "Elijah, be a good lil' cowboy and punish these outlaws for this prank. Summer, baby girl, can you please help me up and clean my face?"

"Elijah, don't go easy on them." Summer told Elijah before her small form came to me and helped me up into a sitting position, careful of not to accidentely joustle my right arm.

"I weren't going to." Elijah answered. Then i heard a girly scream - Rico - followed by running and i saw the free tall frames getting out of my room chased by Elijahs form.

"Please tell me he has his self-made paint gun on him?" I begged Summer has she wiped all the whip cream away so that i could at least put on my glasses. When i had them on i matched her evil smile. "Im glad you guys are on my side." We shared a hug and i heard pained screams. "Summer, videotape them please and bring along your taser." _I don't why or how she's gotten her hands on a taser but i didn't need to know. There were somethings in life that you could live without knowing._ This was such a thing. She saluted me.

"Aye, aye little filly!" She kissed my cheek before running after the boys. I smiled and then looked down to my left hand with a sigh.

"I guess i need to take a visit to the bathroom... And rent home My Little Pony for the boys to watch after i've had a talk with mama and papa." That settled i stood up from bed and walked towards my clothes only to step on the whip cream can and fell backwards when it rolled away under my foot. I layed there, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, dang it..."

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

_Why couldn't it have been raining men instead?_ I asked myself when i were walking away from the lacrosse field. I hade to walk through it to catch coach Finstock before class, asking him what i had been missing the two days i had been gone from school.

Luckily for me it hadn't been much and he gave me some copies. Un-luckily i slipped on the wet grass and tumbled down with a scream. Luckily for me i didn't hurt my right arm. Un-luckily i got totally wet and dirty.

Coach Finstock took pity on me and said that i could change, when he asked me if i had a lesson i told him that i actually were on recess and that my next class wasn't until an hour. He left me with a good luck.

So when i were in the lockerroom i dived into my bag for the spareclothes. I almost fell down and struggled but eventually i got out of my dirty clothes and into a blueberry colored turtleneck, then i pulled over a denim overall-dress along with some black leggings. I put my dirty clothes in the bag then i put on my cowboy boots again and checked my hair - mama had pulled some of my hair back but leaving my bangs alone and clipped it with a blue hairbow. I combed my fingers threw my auburn looks, set my glasses correctly, took on my back and held my right arm to my chest i left the room with a sigh.

I walked on the slippery ground carefully as to not fall again, when i made it to the concreate i saw Aiden and Ethan. They were talking over a phone with someone by the bleachers. I frowned and thought about just going when Aiden turned my way. I smiled shyly and waved. He grinned at me and ended the call when Ethan turned to me smiling. They walked quickly and gracefully over the lacrosse field with no problems and i scowled playfully.

"Uh oh, cowgirls looking jealous." Aiden remarked as they stood on each side of me while we walked away from the lacrosse field. "Is it my devilish looks?" My scowl broke into a giggle.

"More like you probably didn't wake up with a ton of whip cream in your hand that you put on your face or the fact that you didn't make mud angels on the lacrosse field." I dralwed sarcastically, i don't know what but something about yesterday made me feel a bit more at ease with the twins and i felt that i could relax around them without stuttering - they had quickly become my friends like Rico and Greg.

"What?" Ethan asked and i explained to them what had transpired this morning and at the lacrossefield. I laughed and teased me as we walked after the stories then they turned a bit quiet. Before i could ask them what was wrong i got the feeling that somebody watched and turned my head over my shoulder. Scott stood some meters away looking straight at us, i furrowed my eyebrows at him and then gasped when i tripped on my own to feet. Luckily the twins set me straight before i even had to risk kissing the pavement and i thanked. When we stood still i looked back to where Scott had been but now he were gone.

"Weird..." I mumbled to myself. I noticed the twins intense staring at the spot where Scott had been. "Weirder..." I commented and they looked down on me - the perks of being short, everyone around you were giants. "Sorry, do you think we could go to the library?" They nodded and we started to walk again, now with a defined direction.

"Sure, watch your steps cream pie." Aiden said teasingly and i gave him a puppy-glare.

"Too soon?" Ethan asked just as teasingly.

"Meanies!" I declared with a pout and blushed slightly when they decided to pinch my cheeks. Then the three of us laughed when we reached the library.

We walked in and looked around some shelves, when i asked them for their opinion if i should borrow the first book in the House fo Night series or Soulless i noticed that Ethan caught the eye of a guy who walked straight into another. I blinked and turned to Aiden only to see him flirting with a red headed girl so i turned to Ethan to see him talking with the guy who just bumped into another kid. I weren't stupid, i knew they were flirting so i walked away with a bright blush on my cheeks to give them space and spare my ears.

"Sorry about that, apparently she needs a distraction." I stopped in my tracks and looked down to my right side. A pretty girl with dark her and eyes smiled with dimples at me.

"I-i-it's okay..." I stuttered shyly back to her when i knew that i stared for long.

"Your arm... You must be Abigail McAddams right?" I nodded and blushed. "My name is Allison Argent, im sorry about your arm." She offered kindly and i looked up at her. Then to her arm which were bruised. She noticed my direction and covered her arm up.

"I-i-im sorry, i shouldn't h-h-have stared..." I apologized and took a shaky breath. "I-i-it's just that it r-r-reminds me of... No, it looks like a half of the Beacon Hills First National Bank logo..."

"Really?" She asked me excitenly and then she looked at me questiongly. "How did you kn-"

"K-k-know?" I guessed and she nodded to me. "I-i-i looked up the town when w-w-we had moved here and it's h-h-history..." I explained to which she nodded.

"Thanks." I nodded and walked away after nodding shyly to her.

_I can't believe that i actually talked with the princess of the school._ It was surreal and completely nerve wrecking. Especially since i kind of new she were some kind of shadowhunter while little ol' me were an ordinary, clumsy human. I didn't know if Melissa had told Scott about me and the quack pack knowing what he is along with Derek Hale.

I felt the panic starting to raise a bit when i walked to the librarian, while she did her thing i took deep calming breaths that helped me alot and even smiled when she handed me the books. I walked to the door and suddenly got a chill down my back, a bad kind of chill and looked back in the hallway just to see Jennifer Black talking with the counsellor Morell. Weird... I turned back and walked down the hallway, the chill not leaving me until i turned into a new hallway.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

I stood outside of school waiting for Ed, Edd and Eddy. Papa had left this morning for Los Angeles, something about a important case and mama had probably picked up the twins already to leave them at home before driving back to the hospital since she had the night shift today. Which meant that Luke had to drive us home today in his pick up truck that he loved so much. _I swear, if he had to make the choice between Scarlett Johansson and the truck he would go for the truck. _

"Abbie!" I turned around to see Greg, Rico and Luke sprinting right for me. I shrieked in panic and stepped back so that they wouldn't collide into me and forgot about the backpack a guy had put there while he were talking very lively to his friends. I got caught by it and fell backwards holding my right arm securely to my chest while my back hurted a bit because of the books from my bag digging into me when i layed on the ground.

"Oh, dang it..." The guy with the backpack apologized and helped me up carefully. I noticed his ring that stated purity before he walked away with his friends. "T-t-thanks!" I replied back to him and he smiled over his shoulder before focusing on his friends and i turned to the three idiots of the dumb cone-hat table with a puppy glare. "Ya'll better have a great explanation for almost running me down the Mufasa-way." I noticed that Greg looked ecstatic. "Greg?"

"They've found where Erica is!" He whisper-yelled to me and i grinned back at him.

"That's amazing! Im so glad for ya'!" I gave him a hug which he returned then i took a step back.

"So we need to go to Dereks place now." Luke told me and i frowned. "What?"

"I can't, i need to get home to the twins." I explained and Luke cursed.

"But we need to get there now, no de-tours!" Greg said desperately.

"But i need a ride home, if ya' think im going to walk home then ya' might as well send me to the graveyard right now." Luke rolled his eyes at me and played with his lip ring in thought.

"Well..." He started then he shared a look with the guys. "Good luck with that!" He and the guys ran for his truck, got in and drove away. I gaped after them. "Ya'll are a bunch of a-holes!" I yelled after them in anger and then i noticed the curious stares along with some laughing at me. _Oh, dang it!_ Completely mortified i walked away from the parking lot, down the road while silently cursing my bad luck.

I thought about calling someone but i didn't have a new cellphone yet. I groaned out loud in irritation when someone pulled up beside me. It were Kali that sat behind the wheels and she rolled the passenger window down with a smirk.

"Need a ride?" She offered and i could have kissed her feet for this. Or massaged them.

"Yeah but i live outside of town." I told her regrettably. "I wouldn't want you to ride out there unnecessarily." I told her with a sad smile. She opened the passanger door then.

"Come on, i know where you live neighbor - i offered knowing so get your cute ass in the car." I blushed but climbed into the car and closed the door behind me. When i got my seatbelt on after putting my backpack in my lap she started to drive.

"Thank you for doing this Kali." I told her earnestly with a shy smile.

"No problems, i needed to get home to get Deucalion and Ennis anyway." She explained. "So, you didn't hurt yourself on the field?" I looked confused at her before i blushed in embarassment.

"The twins told you about my mud angel accident?" I asked with a squeek. She responded with a smirk and i sank down in my seat. "Oh, dang it... But no, the only thing that got hurt was my slowly dying pride that dies everytime i do something clumsy. Which is everyday." She snorted a laugh. I bit my lip, thinking if i should ask her about Deuclaion or not. "Euhm..."

"Hmm?" She asked and looked sideways at me for a moment before focusing on the road.

"..." I blushed and chickened out. "Are you and Ennis married?" I squeeked out instead.

"Are you sure that's what you want to ask?" She asked with a knowing tone that spread my blush to my collarbones. "Thought so." She said with a smirk and then sighed. "Me and Ennis aren't married but you could say that we are engaged in a way." Kali answered vaguely and before i could ask her what she meant she continued. "Im picking up Deucalion for a meeting. Don't worry, im picking him up before letting you off so that you could ogle him up for a bit." I had never blushed as red as did after that, my heart stopped and i gaped dumbly at her. _Could you faint of embarassment? If so, im closer to that then my uncle is to his pigs. Talk about being swines._ "Cat's got your tongue or is the thought of Deucalion making you speechless?"

"KALI!" I squeeked and hid my face behind my hand, careful of my glasses.

She chuckled but didn't say anything more which made room for me to think. I put my fist to my lips, thinking of how Kali seemed to notice my attraction - yes, im ashamed to admit it but im feeling an enormous on the poor man i walked into. More than i have ever felt towards any man. I mean, not only was he sinfully beautiful but he also had to have the heartmelting british accent the smile that could steal any womans heart. He was also kind if yesterday was anything to judge by, also mature and he seemed to have a authorative air around him. Like he emitted control and seemed to always think or several steps ahead. Every word was carefully chosen, his actions likewise. Just thinking of Deucalion made the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly and my heart race, the Deucalion-blush raised to my cheeks and i hid a smile behind my hand. _And i want to get to know him some more, okay, i want to know everything about him - especially how to make him smile a real smile. _

A bump in the road awoke me from my thoughts and a lightbulb ignited that could have worked as a sun for a day. _I have a crush on Deucalion... OH, DANG IT!_

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

Kali pulled up to their cabin looking two-story house with a wrap-around-porch. I got out of the car and walked around the car to Kali who also got out looking at me confused. Since the revelation of my crush towards Deucalion and i had come up with three things why it was wrong - 1, he were older than me. _Not that i minded but im sure he would._ 2. He were Aiden and Ethans guardian along with Kali and Ennis. _But i read a book once named My Best Friends Father and i liked it._ 3. My clumsiness should not have the chance to get him killed along with me. _No comment._ So i had to distance myself in order for it not to get worse. He didn't need a lovesick teenager after him, im sure the women was enough - he probably had a fan club with a age limit between 18 and 35 or something like that. Me, being seventeen, meant i had no right to crush on him.

"Thanks for the ride but i can walk home rest of the way." She rose her other eyebrow.

"Do you even remember how you got here through your escape from the snake?" I bit my lip guiltily. "I knew it." She sighed and i looked up shyly at her. "Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked before she narrowed her eyes. "Does it have to do with Deucalion."

"N-n-no." I lied with my Deucalion-blush.

"Abigail, i can see right through lies and i don't like when people lie to me. So?"

"Euhm..." _Is it hot out here or is it just me?_ "It's really embarassing..."

"Deucalion then." She concluded with a smirk. "Do you feel attracted to him?" I gulped. "Like you want to know everything about him?" I gaped at her. "I knew it, you have a crush on Deucalion." I put a finger to my mouth doing a hushing-sound.

"For the love of munchkins, how could ya possibly know that?" I whisper-asked.

"Anyone could see it, actually Ennis noticed right after me - the twins still don't know."

"They and Deucalion will never know!" I whispered to her. "It's wrong."

"Why?" She asked me seriously and somehow i got the feeling she knew more about my crush than i did. It was weird to say at least but i didn't care at the moment.

"Why?" I repeated like she asked me why you have to wash your hands after being on the toilet. "Why?" She crossed her arms patiently. "I'll tell you why!"

"Go ahead." She encouraged amused.

"Okay..." And i lost all courage so i started to whisper again. "Do i have to?" I really didn't want to talk about it, firstly i wanted to come on better terms with this on my own before i tell anyone about it in detail.

"No." She smiled then and petted my head. "If you ever need to talk im here." The way she said it made it feel like she truly meant it and i were a bit surprised that this older, beautiful woman wanted to be-friend me like this. I didn't know what to say so i smiled gratefully. Then the back started to burn again just as we heard a click followed by a far too familiar, british voice.

"What are you doing?" We turned to look at the front door opening and Ennis came out with Deucalion after him. Deucalion whipped out his metal cane and walked towards us. The tapping noise didn't sound as much now on since this was a non-cemented ground.

"Just talking, right Abigail?" I nodded and despite everything i had come up with before i may or may not have appreciated a fine specimen of man kind. Deucalion smirked when he and Ennis stopped just a short distance from us. I blushed and looked to the ground when Ennis grinned at me after he shared a look with Kali. _Please, to whatever deity that exists, if ya' would be so kind to do anything to get me out of this embarassing situation. Nothin' big, somethin' small - like talking elks coming by to tell us what they had been up to or a yellow, honey loving bear being chased by a swarm of honey bee's. _

"Little filly, so we meet again so soon - to what do i earn this honor?" Deucalion asked me directing his smirk along with a slight tilt of his head which made the sunlight catch his face just in the right ways. I mentalle slapped myself and shoke my head outta' the gutter.

"Euhm... The three musketeers had a thing so they left me at school with no way of coming home." I sighed exparatedely and then turned a grateful smile to Kali. "Luckily for me, Kali saved me some serious soreness and possible early death." Deucalions smirk got wicked and Ennis barked out a laguh. I put a hand over my mouth. "And there went my mouthfilter again... Please take over someone, anyone..."

"And here i hoped it was to see me, what a shame." Deucalion tutted and a giggle left my mouth while my Deucalion-blush got worse. "What were you talking about?"

"You really want to know?" Deucalion and Ennis turned fully to Kali and i stood between then, behind them and i begged her silently to not tell Deucalion about my little crush with some sign language. And puppy for eyes. BIG puppy dog eyes. "She told me about her wishes to go home through the woods." I gave her big thumbs up and a thankful grin. "But she don't know the way since she ran away from a snake." I looked at her confused and she smirked evily at me. _Oh no..._ "I told her that we've been living here far longer then her family and know or way around the woods so i offered that we could take her home while showing her the trail that leads here." My chin almost fell to the ground and my thumbs up turned into thumbs down. "Since she's coming over at friday she might as well learn the way here today. Im sure we've got some time to do that, it won't take more then ten minues. What do you think Deucalion?" I looked at the back of Deucalions head with comedic horror.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I gave Kali a puppy dog glare which she just answered with a wink. "My dear." I blushed when Deucalion closed up his cane and offered his arm. "Would you mind? It's not ideal to walk with the cane in the woods."

A part of me - that i desperately tried to strangle mentally - was overjoyed that he had asked me in favor to Kali or Ennis. The other part was freaking out because how would i be able to decrease my growing crush if the man in question were going to be close enough for me to smell his woodsy and cinnamon smell that made me week in the knees. _Oh, dang it..._

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

In the end, the lovesick part won.

Kali and Ennis walked ahead of us while i Deucalion and i walked arm in arm - my left arm around his right one - behind them. There were at least two meters between us and i memorised the trail for friday and perhaps other hang outs with the twins. Not because i daydreamed of going over to meet Deucalion or anyhting like that, not at all.

"How is your arm, my dear?" I blushed and glanced up at him before focusing in the trail before me. It would be more than embarassing if i tripped or something now with Deucalion.

"B-b-better, the pain killers are doing wonders and im being careful. Well, im always trying to be careful but with the broken arm im trying to be even more careful."

"Sounds like a good plan." Deucalion aknowledged with a chuckle. "You don't happen to know what the twins are up to today?" I thought it over before giggling a little. "Please, do share."

"Well, we were going in to the library for books but ended up with dates." Then i realised what i had said and blushed a deep cherry red in embarassment. "Not me! Definitely not me! I couldn't even ask for a date since i would scare them away with my stutter." I explained and then groaned. "Which is not the point, the point is i walked out of there with books while the twins got themselves some dates." I finished and he chuckled again.

"Maybe boys but real men would find your stutter an attractive attribute, at least i do." He told me smoothly. _Is he flirting with or is this a dream?_ I looked around for the sand-colored wolf or the heffaclumps. _Okay, i have weird dreams - i admit it._ No sight of them but i still couldn't believe that he was actually flirting with me, i mean he's Deucalion and im the walking-disaster next door. My blush made it's appeareance again though and my mouthfilter turned off.

"D-d-did you just gave you self a compliment while f-f-flirt-... I mean teasing with me? Definitely teasing me because why would a man of your standard flirt with me? Not that im telling you what to do, definitely not - you can make your own decisions. Your a grown, beautiful man." I wished for a quick death right then - i had just told him that i thought he was beautiful. _MAYDAY! MAYDAY! ABORT THIS ROUTE!_ "Or not beautiful, i don't what beautiful is - or i have an idea and then you're definitely beautiful but that's not a word you should use to describe a man so maybe handsome. Dashing... Why can't i just keep me my mouth-"

He put a finger to my mouth and stopped us from walking. _Blush? Oh no mister, i could start working as a plane light!_ My lips tingled, my heart raced and i felt like swooning. Every thought i had of ending this crush died the moment he put his finger to my lips. If anything it grew.

"D-d-d-d-deucalion... F-f-f-finger... M-m-m-m-mouth... W-w-why?"

"Shh, take a deep breath and let me talk. Do you understand my dear? If so nod." I nodded and did exactly what he had said. He tilted his head, looking thoughtful for a moment and my eyes fluttered close. I heard the wind rustling the leaves, his scent mixing with the scent of fall that had started to come. I felt utterly calm in the nearness of Deucalion but at the same time so alive. It was weird, did everyone who had a crush on someone feel like this around them? "Now, yes - i did complement myself while flirting with you. Aiden taught me how." I smiled and giggled against his lips but didn't say anything. "I flirted with you because despite the very short time we known each other i don't find your company revolting, quite the opposite." I blushed my Deucalion-blush at his words and closed my eyes tight in nervousness. "To live up to the big, bad, blind wolf title i guess i would declare you to be my prey but as an old english man i would call it courting." I heart fluttered at his words in response. "I would like to court you my dear."

"Fast, isn't this going too fast? Isn't it wrong?" I whispered against his lips while biting my lower lip. "Why me? Im just a seventeen year old girl who is to clumsy for her own good and have an almost un-healthy literature thirst - especially for the fantasy and supernatural department."

"It doesn't have to be wrong? What says this is wrong?" He had a point there, nothing we had done were wrong. "I find your ability to defy gravity and create interesting situations quite refreshing in my otherwise very controlled world." _Thats a first._ Usually people, specially guys try to stay away from me. That someone actually liked it were either a masochist or crazy. "It may be a bit fast, i can agree with you on that note so my offer is that we try to be friends and see where it may lead. I know you're seventeen years old but i don't have trouble with your age or is it that you have trouble with me being thirtyone?" _Did i? No... It doesn't feel wrong just... Well... Weird... But not in a bad way..._ "Would you like to be my friend Abigail?"

"Y-y-yes..." I opened my eyes and looked shyly up to him.

"Yes you have a problem with my age or yes you want to be my friend?"

"The latter." I answered and he smirked wickedly, like he thought i would say no and was relieved to actually hear me say yes. _But how could someone say no to a man like him?_

"Wonderful." He took away his finger and i puted slightly. Missing his touch a bit. "Now, let's catch up to Kali and Ennis while you tell me about the books you borrowed today." Just like that he intwined his arm with mine and we started to walk again, though this time it felt much easier and comfortable. I found myself smiling and for once i did nothing to hide it.

"Well, one of the books is Soulless which takes place in Victorian time, England."

"I like it already." He joked and i laughed with him before telling him all about it.

Then we discussed a bit more about books he read until we finally reached my backyard. Just in time to see Summer and Elijah climbing up the flower ladder at my tower up to my room. I release Deucalions arm, dropped my bag from my shoulder and ran to them.

"ELIJAH AND SUMMER MCADDAMS! YOU GET DOWN THIS MINUTE OR I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING THAT'S CUTE AND JUST IN THIS WORLD THAT I'LL CALL MAMA ON YOU!" I threathened and they looked down to me with smiles.

"You're back!" They cheered happily and immediately started to climb down. Well, they climbed until they were two meters above ground then they jumped down and almost gave me a second heart attack. They ran to me and gave me big, tight hugs which i returned but careful of my right arm.

"We thought you had gotten into an accident!" Elijah said fearfully.

"So we thought that if we climbed high enough-" Summer started.

"- then maybe we could've seen you and called for help." Elijah ended.

"... Why didn't you just go up to my room and look out from my window?"

"Where's the fun in that?" They asked and i surprassed a groan. At least they were safe and sound. _And that mama or papa wasn't around, talk about chicken craze if they had been here._

"Just promise me you won't ever do that again. Pinky promise." They both hatched their pinkies to mine, we chanted the song and then i straightened up. "Good."

"Wow!" Elijah then exclaimed and ran to Ennis that stood a bit away beside Kali who stood beside Deucalion. "You look like ya' could be in NBA, are ya'?" Ennis laughed.

"He wish, im getting into NBA before him." Kali answered teasingly.

"Please, you can't play nice with others." Ennis retorted.

"And you like it." She said wit a sultry tone that made him grin.

"Aren't you the man who kissed Abbies hand?" While Elijah talked with Ennis and Kali about basketball, Summer had approached Deucalion who tilted his head down to her.

"Why yes, are you her little sister?" Summer nodded to his question before she seemed to remember he was blind.

"E'yup, my name is Summer. What's yours?" Deucalion smirked.

"Deucalion." Summer gasped delighted.

"Deucalion, Deucalion - it sounds like a prince's name." I blushed at Summers word.

"In that case you're a princess, my lady." The bow he did along with his brittish accent seemed to make Summer offically like him. His cellphone rang and he pick it up with a frown. Whatever the other one said in the other end wasn't good. "We're coming." He turned it off and put it back in his pants pocket. I walked up them and put a hand on Summers shoulder.

"Summer, can you grab my bag?" Summer instantly ran to get it and i looked up to Deucalion with a smile. "Need to go?" I guessed slightly disappointed, i wanted to have more time with him - to get to know him better. _And others too, of course. Really... But Deucalion a bit more._

"Yes, i have to be punctual to this meeting. We have planned this for quite a while."

"Oh? Well, i hope everything goes well." Summer handed me my bag. "Thanks Tweedle Dee." Elijah while talking very fast and excited with Ennis walked to us with Kali behind them. "Tweedle Dum, calm down - ya're starting to sound a like a chipmunk."

"Well, it was nice to see you again my dear. Do you remember the way to us now?"

"Yeah, seven at friday right?" I asked in confirmation which he just nodded to. "Great."

"Are you going on a date?" Summer innocently and i blushed bright red.

"No, she's coming over to hang with our own pair of twins - they're her classmates." Kali explained kindly and Summer looked over to her. Then Kalis nails.

"Cool nails, they almost like claws." Summer told Kali with an admiration.

"Thank you sweetheart." Kali gave Summer a gentle smile. "Ready?" Kali asked Deucalion.

"Yes." Kali and Ennis said goodbye to the twins while Deucalion took my hand. I stopped breathing. "I know we're friends but can i kiss your hand?"

"They did it back in the 1800's in a way of greeting in the high societies, so yes." I replied shyly. He smirked that wicked smirk that i was starting to like so much.

"Until friday, my dear." He put my hand to his lips, kissed my knuckles softly with his lips and i blushed with a small giggle. Just before he released my hand his thumb softly caressed my knuckles and then he walked away.

"Bye little red." Ennis said to me with a grin. "Bye Chip and Dale." The twins laughed.

"See ya'." Kali said with a smirk to all of us before walking away with Deucalion and Ennis.

"Goodbye!" The twins yelled after them and waved their hands.

"Bye..." I yelled after them a bit quieter with a smile. We watched until they were out of sight before the twins looked up to me - they were only about 20 centimeters shorter than little ol' me. "So, you guys hungry? How about we make grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"With ham?" Elijah asked.

"Can we eat by the tv to Rio?" Summer asked while holding my left hand and Elijah took my bag for me. We walked to the front of the house Elijah opened the doors for us.

"Yes and yes but i will need some help. Are you guys up for the job?" They shared a look.

"Aye, aye captain!" They saluted and they went in ahead. I looked back up at the sky, it felt calm - almost to calm. I prayed to the higher powers of whatever, that Greg and the others would find Erica and Boyd tonight. Alive and well. W_hat is it that Michael and Linc always told each other? Right, now i remember - Have a little faith._ I turned and walked inside the house only to step right on to Lukes skateboard and it sent me flying to my back. _Oh, dang it..._


	5. Full moon danger

**DISCLAMINATION: I KNOW NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND AU EVENTS ;)**

I woke up from my dream when a loud howl resounded. I reached blindly for my glasses and when they were on i sat up with the help of my left arm looking towards the window. I breathed a bit to fast and forced myself to calm down. Then i heard it again and i jumped in fear. _For pete's sake, there are some people that are trying to sleep here!_

When we had eaten and watched Rio i helped the twins with their homework before we switched into comfy clothes. Summer wore a nightgown with Mulan on while Elijah wore an Iron Man t-shirt along with some black pajama pants and i wore my baby blue night gown with straps. Then we decided to watch Sword in the Stone. I loved the fish part, the squierrel part, the wolf and Archimedes. _Seriously, his laugh when the plane crashes - it always makes me laugh so hard that my stomach aches._ After that we went to bed.

I got up from my bed and walked carefully to my window. The first thing i noticed were the beautiful, splendid full moon that shined brightly. I know some people have hard time sleeping during the full moon but not me, that's when i slept the best. _Well, back home in Cherry Hill we didn't have any wolves or werwolves - that i knew of -howling those toe-curling screams._ When the howling could be heard again together with a scream i looked down to my yard, a bad feeling were coming over me and when i saw Summer together with Elijah staring into the woods, i felt my blood turn into ice.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me..." I groaned, knowing that i needed to go out to them.

So i hurried down all the stairs and to the front door which i opened carefully as well as closing it. I tip toed towards where they were standing, only a meter from thet i were just about to alert them of my pressence when they turned around with their weapons - Summer had her taser and Elijah had gotten his hands on my papas shotgun.

"HOLY COW!" I held my left hand in a please-don't-shoot-me way.

"Abbie?" They asked and lowered their weapons and i sighed out in relief.

"What are you doing up?" I asked them wearily walked to them to grab papas shotgun. "This is only-grown-ups-labeled, when you're voice changes maybe we could consider allowing you to even hold it." Elijah snorted and crossed his arms.

"But papas letting you hold it, even use it - you who could shoot you're own foot."

"It happened once and it wasn't even my foot... It was papa's..." I whispered the last part.

"We heard howling and went down to the kitchen to see if we could catch a sight of the wolf but then we heard screaming so we went out - i took my taser with me and Elijah went to get papa's shotgun, it's more useful than a paintgun." Summer explained in whispers.

"Duh!" Elijah said and i gave him an barely-amused look.

"Okay guys, get inside. It's dangerous to be out when there's- OH HOLY COW!?" The howlig had sounded closer than before and screams started to get heard. Then i saw something yellow flash in the woods. "Elijah, Summer - get inside NOW!" Summer stood paralyzed in fear while Elijah stood there shakingly. I crouched down by them. "Listen to me, everything will be fine but ya need to get you're butts into the house now!" I tried to reason with them.

The screaming got even closer together with the sound of snarling and growling. Sounds of branches getting crushed, thuds made me instinctively position the shotgun - i used my right arm to steady it despite pain while my left hand held the barrel. My finger rested on the trigger and i focused on the place where the sounds were coming from. I was scared out of my mind but hell would freeze and Kevin James would fart rainbows before i let my siblings get hurt by anything.

"Elijah, Elijah, Elijah!" After the third time he looked up to me with scared eyes. "Listen to me little fella, take Summer and run inside now. When you're inside, hide and don't come out until i say tomatoes. Alright?" He looked to the woods. "Alright Elijah, can you do that?"

"Y-y-yeah..." He then took Summers hand and started to drag her. "Come on Summer, we need to go! Summer!" When she didn't listen he slapped her cheek, that seemed to take her out of the trance and she looked to Elijah confused. "Summer, house, now!"

"B-b-but Abbie!" She looked to me and even though i felt terrified i put on a smile for Summer and stayed calm. They needed me to be calm.

"I'll be fine sweetheart, go with Elijah and i'll come inside soon. I promise." Then i focused on the woods, aiming and readying myself if i had to shoot.

"Come on!" Finally Elijah and Summer ran for the house, the sound of a slamming door made me sigh in relief before i took a strenghtening breath.

I walked towards the woods, where the screams were coming from - walked into the woods and heard bushes rustling and the screams got even clearer. _I knew it, it's the screams of children. Oh, dang it!_ I ran and then i saw it in a little meadow, two children - boy n' girl - were trying to get away from a man with yellow glowing eyes and the face looked a bit wolf like. I knew it were a real life werewolf and that my bullets probably wouldn't hurt him that much but still i took aim and shot it right in the shoulder. The werewolf roared in pain and i quickly shot it again and again so that it wouldn't have time to catch the children. The children looked my way then.

"COME HERE!" They ran towards me and i stopped shooting so that i wouldn't get them. When the children were before me i crouched down and started to whisper. "Okay, listen to me - you won't get hurt if you do as i say. Okay?" They nodded. "Good, follow the trail behind me and you will se a house after awhile. Get in and be sure to close the door, my siblings are inside hiding so you better hide to. Only come out from your hiding spot when i yell the word tomatoes, okay?" They nodded rapdily and i tried to give them a reassuring smile. "Good, now go - i'll stall him." Luckily they did exactly like i said and i aimed at the werewolf. He glared right at me and i gulped loudly, he was really big and those fangs reminded me of a T-rex's. Also the murderous glint in his eyes. "Stall him? Me?" He growled at me and i lost my cool for bit. "Euhm... Nice doggy? Stay, stay - stop growling. Stop looking at me the same way Luke looks at carterpillars..." Ha ran to attack me and with a scream i aimed to shoot him - i was out of bullets. O_H DANG IT!_ With the panic rising and him getting too close i wacked him in the head with the barrel fo the gun. When he was momentarily distracted i took my flee.

I ran farther into the woods away from the house. He was right behind me when i surprised him and turned left, getting into the trail that lead to Deucalions house. I didn't turn around, just continued running even when his claws graced my bare legs. In order to not get caught i zick zacked but not enough so that i could lost the sight of the trail. My feet hurt from stepping on sharp rocks but the thought of the very bad and dangerous werewolf taking a bite of my flesh kept me running. Finally i saw the shimmering lake in the distance, i had never been so happy to see a lake before.

I saw that even though it was late there was still light shining in one of the rooms in Deuclaions house. Instantly noticing this i started to scream at the top of my lungs for help, i could amost feel the werewolfs breath hitting me and it was far too close on a first date. _Really Abbie, now you decide to make jokes!?_ I mentally scolded myself and pushed my self harder, when i didn't feel him breathing down my neck i looked back despite knowing better - he had slowed down a bit and seemed to have catched some scent. _Maybe i'll really make it..._ It was uneblieveable but i looked forwards and ran up the short hill only to step on a loose rock which sent my tumbling to the ground. In the last second i twisted so that i landed on my left side to protect my right arm. My glasses got off, everything were blurry around me but i didn't care. I started to crawl in panic and tried to get back on feet but only had time to get on my knees before a clawed hand took hold of my foot.

I screamed as loud as could when it dragged me down, he continued to drag me through the grass while i fought for my life. Begging him to let me go. Begging that someone would help me. I tried to kick him and when it collided with his face he growled viciously at me. He whipped me around like i weighted nothing more than a feather. Putting his large hand around my throat, he took a hold of it to dunk my head into the ground and snarled above me. Spit dropped down to my face, mixing with my tears as i tried to get him to stop hitting my head to the ground. Blackness started to creep into my eyes and everything i started to get lightheaded. _H-h-help... S-s-somebody... I don't wanna' d-d-die... Mama... Papa... S-s-save me... P-p-please... I need... I need... Deucalion... We were going to be f-f-friends... I don't want to die yet... _Just like that i couldn't fight the darkness anymore and despite everything i lost to it...

**DEUCALION POV**

I nursed a glass of red in our living room sitting in the soft sofa of faux-black leather. As much as i would have liked it to be quiet i didn't care much now when Aiden and Ethan loudly played one of their video games. I could let it go for tonight since our plan were moving forward, even though the Lahey boy had escaped - but on the other hand we got hold of our little mercenairy and ended her for the time being. I didn't need anything more to disrupt my plan, it was enough with my clumsy little Abigail. _Abigail..._

She was a kind girl with a gentle touch and from what i had heard from the twins she seemed to be a very smart girl in subjects that didn't collide with math or chemistry. A good taste in humour too and had a pretty good temper if i can judge her reaction to the twins maiming of her phone. Abigail was also very, well, in lack of other words - cute. I can't remember the last time i thought of someone being cute, before the bastard Gerard i think that term crossed my mind or escaped my lips when looking at children or animals but never a grown girl. Almost woman. The word almost was what had made me flirt with her.

_My mate._ I took a sip from my red wine and frowned. In my life i had been in many battles, i had lost my eyesight and i've killed many in order to survive but also to achieve my revenge. But never had i felt such fear and such un-explainable ease when i met Abigail. Despite that i couln't help but flirt with her a little or that i wanted to comfort her after she had somehow gotten into the lake. It was strange, a foreign feeling to care for her like i did - but it was all part of the mate bond.

I had learned through an old pack book that the mate bond could work in two ways until it all ended with one thing - marriage, mating and pups. The first way was that the mates could act hateful and agressive towards each other but it was only the unresolved sexual tensions they felt for each other until it turned into love. The other way was love at first sight - which seemed to be the case between me and Abigail.

I sighed softly taking two more sips of my red wine and tilted my head to the glasswall where the full moon shined brightly through tonight. I couldn't help but wonder what Abigail would think of me if she knew what i had done tonight, even though it needed to be done - i had no choice but would she see it that way? She was innocent and good, why did she become mate to - as she herself put it - the big bad blind wolf?

I tilted my head towards the twins with a frown. They had been down when we've gotten home, they hadn't known - none of us had - that the Reyes girl was cousin to the Greg kid. I felt sorry for a moment before i forced it down, i couldn't show weakness now that our plan had finally started it's movement - the Twins knew it too so they tried to quench their guilt by playing video games but they fooled no one. Even though it wasn't their fault. No it was that damned wench's fault. _What was her name again? Cora, that's right._ If she hadn't tried to break them out during full moon in the early stages then Boyd wouldn't have killed Erica. But on the other hand, if she had lived to tonight she still might have died or not.

_On that note, i wonder how it goes ove-_ A human wouldn't have heard the faint scream over the videogame but a werewolf certainly did. I put down my wine glass and went up to walk to the glasswall.

"Aiden, Ethan - turn off the sound." I demanded and they did as i said. The screaming could be heard better and the twins joined me by the glasswall. I recognised the voice to the scream.

"It's Abbie!" Ethan gasped in pure horror as the sound of Aidens fist half-heartedly punched the glasswall - not enough to even crack them but the thud was loud.

"She's being chased!" Aiden said then with a growl and i used my alpha vision to see. I growled viciously when i saw that Abbie were being chased by the werewolf named Boyd by our lake until she fell up on our hill and he dragged her down. Boiling hot rage that i had not felt since Gerard or the mention of his name out loud filled me by seeing this and i ran from the glasswall towards the stairs.

I heard the twins following me down, we rushed towards our front door which Kali and Ennis already were on their way through. We all ran with inhuman speed down the hill and i saw Ennis and Kali attacking Boyd. Since i knew he was taken cared of i went down on my knees beside Abbie. She layed still and my stomach churned when i could smell blood, i sought the source of the blood and found it to be a jack on the back of her head - carefully i lifted it and found that it wasn't alarmingly deep but still the blood which spilled from it made me worry. As gentle as i could i put her head back down and checked her for other wounds, her cast was dirty but suprisingly whole, she had scratches on her arms and knees from crawling on the ground. Her right leg had deep claw wounds in them. Her feet had some cuts in it, shallow thankfully but what made me growl and see red were the handprints on her delicate neck from the Boyd boy's hands. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to Boyd and rip his balls off but a soft whimper stopped me.

Abigail whimpered in pain and her face crunched up for a moment before coming slack again. I gently cupped her cheek, my tumb caressing her cheek bone - her skin felt soft like silk. My other hand took a hold of her shoulder and i drained the pain from her, not all but enough for her to hopefully wake up. Her face twisted and a small groan escaped her lips.

"Deucalion." I looked to Kali who had her upper lip sligthly upwards to show a fang. "He ran away, sorry." A part of me felt disappointed since i really wanted to transform him into an damned eunuch but i couldn't blame Kali 'nor Ennis who tried to calm down from his rage.

"It's okay, we got to Abigail in the most crucial time at least. She'll live." Ethan handed me her glasses and i switched off my alpha vision.

"Wake her up, you need to wake her up and then keep her up until we can call for an ambulance." Kali ushered me with a worried look towards Abigail.

"Abigail, wake up my dear." I whispered softly to her. "It's okay, you're safe now so open your eyes darling..." I stopped taking her pain when she started to try to breath. "That's it, come on Abigail..." I lifted her up into my lap and she started to scream fearfully while i tried to calm her down. "ABGAIL! ABIGAIL, CALM DOWN! ABIGAIL! IT'S ME, DEUCALION! ABIGAIL!"

**ABIGAIL POV**

_Why is everything black? Oh, my eyelids are closed and it hurts... It hurts so much... Have i fallen of the bed again? No, wait - i was chased but not by a heffalcump or a spider... I was chased by a werewolf... Oh, dang it! But since im thinking i can't be dead right? I need to wake up! Where is the sweet squeeling of the twins when you need it?_

My back started to tingle, like it had the other past days. Desperately i tried to fill my lungs with air but it only got harder and i screamed when someone lifted me up unto their lap and put their arms around me. I heard a familiar, delicious voice repeating my name. I looked up and after sometime my visons cleared just for a second. _Deucalion..._ My whole body went numb with relief and i started to cry hysterically. Burrying my face into his chest, taking in his scent which calmed me further while he cradled me assuringly but didn't say anything. He just held me. Thankfully he let me cry until my eyes were dry.

"My dear, take deep breaths. In and out." I did as he said, when i could finally breath normally he gave me my thankfully whole glasses which i put on and then i turned my head to look around. Kali stood aside watching the woods while Ennis clenched and un-clenced his fists. Aiden and Ethan sat before me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked while Aiden looked to my arm and leg. Despite everything that had happened my cast were still hole, my leg throbbed from the claw wounds and my neck felt sore. But despite all that i were fine, i were alive...

"Im alive... I-i-i didn't die..." I mumbled shocked. "W-w-what happened to the..." I couldn't say werewolf, for one they would think im crazy as such things "don't" exist which meant i had to lie. Problem was i were a terrible liar so i had to get so close to the truth a possible. "What happened to the man?" He were a he-werewolf which meant i didn't lie.

"He ran away when we came out to greet him." The way Deucalion said _greet_ made me think that he meant it in a violent way so i looked around the group quickly and sighed in relief when they didn't seem to be hurt. _Thank the god and godess..._ "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts from where i hit it and my leg but otherwise im fine..."

"Good, now we need to escort you home." Deucalion answered

"Home?" Then it clicked and i got up to my feet only to hiss in pain when i put weight on my bad leg. The twins were immediately at my sides to help me stand. "Summer and Elijah are at home together with two other kids... They need me, i need to get home now..."

Deucalion got up from the ground, brushed of the dirt before walking over to us. I felt a longing for Deucalion, a need that could only be satisfied if i was in his arms again. Like he could sense it he picked me up bridal style which made me blush heavynly and i put my arm around his neck nervously. He smirked slightly and started to walk with Ennis and Kali in front of him. The twins walked behind us.

"D-d-deucalion?" I asked so terribly confused and light headed.

"You can't go home with that leg and you seem exhausted, friends can carry their friends if they are unable to walk. Correct?" I blushed and looked down. "Thought so."

"Know i know where Aiden got his cockiness from..." I mumbled tiredly before slapping my casted hand to my mouth. _Oh, dang it... Why can't i ever keep my mouth shut!?_

"Believe when i say that Aidens, as you say, cockiness is an enigma by itself that no one can influence." Deucalion answered with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Hey!" Aiden protested and i giggled a little before resting my head on Deucalions shoulder. My body ached and i were so tired, but in Deucalions arms i weren't scared anymore. Around these people i felt safe and sound - like they would never deiliberately hurt me or let anything hurt me for that matter either. It was weird but welcoming, i would never let them get hurt or me accidentely hurt them if i could have a say in it. It almost felt like my place was with them.

"Thank you... For everything... I guess you guys are my heroes..." I spoke up shyly. They ddin't say anything but i saw Aiden and Ethan exchange small grins, Ennis and Kali relaxed ahead of me and Deucalion chuckled in my ear making the butteflies in my stomach flutter.

"My dear, we're no heroes..." He told me bluntly and i looked up for second, biting my lower lip.

"But you're no villains either..." He quirked a questioning brow. "Villains wouldn't have saved me... Villains would've let him kill me..." The harsch truth in the words made me shiver and i blinked away tears. "If it weren't for you guys i would've been dead by now..." Deucalions arms tensed when i said those words and his jaw twitched.

"Don't you ever say that again, my dear." It wasn't a suggestion. No, it sounded like something between a order and begging. It kind of surprised me that he reacted so strongly, during these two days he always seemed so controlled and calm.

"Okay..." I complied and then stayed quiet, he stayed tense. Something told me that he would relax if i rested my head on his shoulder, so while blushing i did it. It took him a few seconds but then he un-tensed and i smiled a small smile. Then i thought of something. "Deucalion?" He hummed so that i knew he had heard me. "How can you walk like this without walking straight into a tree with me?" I asked innocently and the twins laughed out loud. Ennis also barked out a laugh, Kali snorted a laugh and Deucalion chuckled.

"You ask him that now!?" Ethan asked me shocked before he laughed again.

"Oh, dang it..." I murmured ashamed.

"To answer your question, i memorised this trail in my head and im sure Kali or the others would alarm me in case of me walking into something." Deucalion answered. "And on a further note, while being blind i have never walked into a vertical surface ever before." He added, voice laced with dry humour.

"G-g-good to know..." I mumbled embarassed over my stupid question but still a bit relieved by the information. I mean, i know how much it hurt to walk into tree and i don't think it would be better even if i was in Deucalions arms. _Okay, maybe it would be better - if Tom Hiddleston walked with you straight into a tree you would probably ask him to kiss it better._ I blushed heavinly. _Not that i would ask Deucalion to kiss it better, no - nope... But think it maybe? _

I tried to think of something else and decided to dwell a bit on the werewolf-incident. While im glad that they somehow saved me i hoped they didn't notice my attackers supernatural-attributes 'cause i wouldn't be able to lie to them if so. _But since the kids needed to come home and me getting looked at by a doctor i would need to lie to them. Oh, dang it. On another note, why in the name of Pikachu were a werewolf here in these woods?_ I know it's not impossible but i hadn't noticed one the whole time i've been living here. I could only hope it had nothing to do with Ed, Edd and Eddy's rescue mission. But something told me otherwise.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

When we finally reached home i sighed out in relief but then horror filled me. _What if he came back for the kids and used his supernose to sniff them out. But maybe he's can't smell like the bloodhound in Lady And The Tramp 2?_ I gave myself a mental-facepalm. _Yeah, that's seems SO realistic!_ Good thing that im being sarcastic because then it means im going to stay alive. Suddenly the song Stayin' Alive played in my head and i giggled like a loon. _Okay, i think i need some medical help, the blood loss is finally getting to m- Oh look, there's lamp in the sky and does anyone else the leprechaun dancing by our house?_

"Guys, i think she's losing it." Ethans comment snapped me out of my moon gazing.

"It's only the blood loss, we need to get som towels and put pressure to her wounds." Kali replied and we walked to the house. Well, they walked while i was carried by Deucalion.

"What now?" Aiden asked and looked at me when Kali opened the front door.

"Wait a minute." Replied a bit slurrly as i started to feel really faint and the pain got worse but numb at the same time. _Weird..._ They walked us into the hall and looked around while i gathered air into my lungs. _Here we go!_ "TOMATOES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to look at me like i was crazy. "It's our safety code, papa came up with it."

"You have codes named after vegetables? What's cucumber then? Danger?" Aiden drawled.

"No, danger is chili since papa burned his tongue badly with it one- okay, several times." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone before resting my head on Deucalion as everything gor dizzy. "I don't feel to good... If i start to puke, please throw me out because i don't want to clean the up the mess inside..." I mumbled as Deucalion softly caressed my back slightly with his thumb.

"Im not promising you anything my dear." He answered slightly humored.

"Abbie!" I saw from the corner of my eye how the twins emerged from the tv room while the two other kids came from upstairs, all running towards me and Deucalion. The kids all hugged me awkwardly then looked worriedly at my wounds.

"Summer, Elijah - get a phone and bring towels to me." Kali said and the twins didn't waiste anytime and then crouched down before the ther kids. "What's your names?"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because the pain, dizzyness along the growing numbness and the relief that the kids were okay made me fall asleep even though Deucalion told me not to. I mumbled a sorry and drifted off to darkness...

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Dun, dun, dun! *lightning struck dramatically behind me***

**First of, i wanted to dedicate this to my dear friend sugarishfreak for her support and i know that friday night didn't happen in this chapter *please don't shoot me* but i promise that in the next chapter you will finally get the friday night ;) **

**I got to say that i liked that i could show that Abbie would do anything to protect her family and others, even going as far too shoot a werewolf and getting chased in order to draw it's attention from the kids. What did you think about it? :D**

**Did you guys like my Deucalion point of view? Would you like to see more of it or should i just do it from Abbies point of view?**

**Lot of questions but it's only because i want to make my story as good as possible :)**

**Please leave reviews and don't forget to check out my polivore page for TBBBWATLF: big_bad_blind_wolf/collection?id=3906821 **

**(don't forget to put another w to the link in the front which makes it three and useful)**

**Unril next time, don't shoot werewolves and try to not walk into trees - love ya' *gives you a hug and a smooch***


	6. Nightmares and a beautiful blind man

_Something chased me. I ran from it with all my strength. When i thought that i were four steps ahead of it then the thing surprised me by appearing right in front of me, swinging what i thought was claws but it was just a dark, big shadow so i couldn't be sure. I ducked from the swing and ran first to the left only to turn right in the last moment in hopes of confusing him. It's yellow eyes hunted me as i ran through the woods. I could see the yellow orbs appearing far away in the woods only to appear closer in a bush which i was about to run by. I couldn't breath. I only felt horror filling my being. I knew that if i stopped just for a second i would surely die. I couldn't die. I didn't want to die yet. Not before i... Not before becoming... __**What? What is it that i should do? What should i become? I can't remember but why?**_

_I didn't scream for help, i knew it was futile. I didn't turn back to look if the thing chased me, i could feel it's hot breath and gaze. When my foot got caught in a branch i screamed despite everything and tumbled to the ground. I knew this could've cost my life so i started to get up on my feet only to be hauled up by a hand grabbing a fistfull of my hair. I screamed in pain, trashed and kicked in hopes of hitting the thing enough for it to release me so that i could run again. But no such luck. The thing started to walk with me, i didn't see where because i were busy trying to get out of it's grip. _

_I only stopped when i heard crows cawing. __**No, no, no!**__ The dread and fear of the crows evil song felt like a suckerpunch to the stomach. But i didn't fight anymore, i just went numb and tried to think of a plan but it was hard because of the crows. Their song was mixed with anothers, a weird sound that sounded like they said "ho, ha, ho ha" repeatedly and i knew it was bad._

_It walked me through a thick path with bushes and trees, i recognised this path - but i couldn't remember where it was supposed to go. __**Oh, dang it! If only i could firebend like Zuko from Avatar The Last Airbender or any other kind of element bending because if i fire bent i would probably set my own hair on fire. Or if i had papa's shotgun and be safe, safer.**__ I looked up towards a big looking cabin house and silently gasped when i saw a sandy colored wolf circulating by the windows, it looked like he was growling and i could hear his loud barks and howls as he fought to break the windowwall but no such luck. There were four other wolfs with him. __**Why are they in there? **_

_The thing throwed me to the ground, i saw stars for a minute from the hard hit my head took to the grassy ground. By habbit i fixed my glasses with shaky hands and then tried to sit up without looking away from the shadow thingy dizzily. I closed my eyes until i felt grounded again and when i opened them again i weren't dizzy. I looked up to the thing, only to find it gone._

_Confused and scared i looked around the place when i noticed something in the corner of my eye. I looked that way and saw that a crow were flying straight at me with something shiny in it's beak. I screamed and covered my head, readying myself for the impact that never came. The cawing and "ho ha" continued higher as i dared to put away my arms. I looked and saw that it had dropped a ring in the grass before me. Hesistantly i picked it up, a confused look coming to my face - it was a chastity ring. __**Why is it here?**_

_"A ring fitting for you..." A whispery voice said and i looked up. It had a womans body clad in a tight leather dress which pushed up her breasts, the face - okay, the head was what made me paralyze. It was scarred, the skin looked sickly pale, it's eyes reminded me of dead fish scales and it's mouth made scream a silent scream. "I were going to let the werewolf do half the job of killing you, it would have hurt the Demon Wolf and his damned pack but he just had to save you..." It spoke in pure disgust and i think it raised its lip in disgust. __**W-w-w-werwolf? What in the name of munchkins is she talkin' about?**__ I backed away from it, briefly looking towards the cabin house where the wolfs where howling and throwing themselfs at the glasswall. "They can't save you." I looked towards the person who followed me slowly. "And you can't save them, you can't put them in the right path... Give up and let it be and i promise to not kill you or your family... Give me the ring as a token of yes." From the woods behind the person a Blackbird flew quietly until it were behind the person, not enough so the woman would notice it but i saw it and suddenly it's voice were in my head._

_**"Tonight you're destiny began, the journey you'll travel will unleash secrets and create paths. A trees seed will soil the town. The seed will create chaos. You must help they who cannot see choose the right path. Only then will the seed decease."**__ The Blackbird voice filled my head and somehow i knew that it were connected to the woman before me and i recognised it too but couldn't remember from where. Still, it felt like she wasn't one of they that i would help. Whoever they are. __**"This is the trees seed, the one who will soil the town in red and create chaos. You must stop this seed. You will not trust this seed."**_

_"...A-a-and if i say no?" I found myself saying after the Blackbirds words._

_"... Then you all will perish..." A sword materialised in her hand and she raised it expertly. She launched an attack at me, the wolfs howled sorrowfully, the crows song and the "ho ha" couldn't match my scream as the sword pireced my stomach. The sword held me to the ground through my stomach and the woman moved quickly. Taking hold of my throat and choked me while hitting my head into the ground while i fought. I fought... I... I... I risked a punch to her face-_

**DREAM ENDING**

"OOOOOWWWW! What the hell Abbie!?" I woke up from my horrible dream and looked around franctically. I were in a hospital room, in a hospital bed. I couldn't believe it, i feared that i were still in some dream until i looked to my left and saw a guy holding his nose in a pained expression. I gasped in shock. I heard cackling and saw the guys twin, an enormous muscly man, a beautiful woman with wild dark hair and a beautiful blind man standning by the end of my bed with amused expressions. I looked fearfully and shamefully to the guy i punched.

"I-i-i-im so s-s-sorry... D-d-didn't mean to... M-m-my throat h-h-hurts..." I said painfully, my throat felt constricted and so very dry.

"How could a bookworm like you have such a great left punch?" My head ached and i winced painfully from the loud volume he used.

"P-p-p-please lower your v-v-volume sir..." I rasped out painfully and heard first foot steps then i saw the woman taking the guys spot, she calmly poured up a glass of water before she put the pitcher down and angled the straw for me.

"Take slow sips." I did as she said and when i were done she put the glass away.

"T-t-thank you..." She smiled. "B-b-but w-w-who are you?" Her smile dropped.

"... Is that some kind of joke?" Asked the guy who i had accidentaly punched.

"Shut up Aiden." The woman told the guy named Aiden and turned back to me with a gentle expression. "Honey, do you know who i am?" I shoke my head carefully and looked worriedly at all of them. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"N-n-no... W-w-why is my throat h-h-hurting?" I looked around and knew that i were in a hospital room. "W-w-why am i in the hospital?" The twins shared a worried look, the muscly man sighed and cursed silently while the beautiful blind man furrowed his eyebrows and his worried frown turned into a displeasured line. "W-w-who are y-y-you guys?"

"Boys, get out from here and let me take care of this." The woman told the men who looked relucantly to leave the room, especially the beautiful blind man._ Seriously Abbie, you wake up in the hospital hurt and the only thing you go is to continue check out the blind guy! Real classy, what next? Gonna ask him to give ya a spongebath?_ My cheeks colored in embarassment for my shameful thoughts but also because a part of me, a big part actually had nothing against it. "Now." The men left the room with the beautful blind man turning his head back to me briefly before leaving. "Abigail." I looked back to the woman who had taken hold of my chart, reading it - she weren't wearing any scrubs but she seemed to understand all that she read. "My name is Kali and im a nurse, not your appointed nurse but would you like me to tell you what this chart says about your condition?" She looked to me with a gentle expression.

"... Yes" I trusted this woman even though i didn't know her. Or maybe i did, i couldn't remember - it felt like there was a big black void where memories were supposed to be.

"Leg wound, which is taken cared of. No walking for a day or two but when you start - be careful so that you don't overdo it. Then there's the blood loss which they are fixing." She motioned to the drops beside my head and it was then i noticed the IV cords struck into me. One was for blood and another one was for a clear liquid. "They stitched up the wound to the back of your head but they want to give you a CT scan to see if you have any brain damage or internal bleeding." She glanced up to me from the chart. "Which will be needed but i can already tell you suffer from amnesia." _That's why theres a big black void!_ "The bruising will disappear but it will take a while. It will hurt to breath, drink, eat and talk so you should rest your throat and only talk if it's truly necessairy. Understand?" I nodded carefully. "Good, you got a new cast for your arm by the way - blue tape this time." I looked confusedly at her. "You broke your arm four days ago, you had purple tape then." I nodded my head carefully.

"W-w-w-what happened to me?" She sighed but smiled slightly.

"When you had purple time or the reason you have blue tape now?"

"B-b-both..." I stammered out and winced.

"You got purple tape when you fell down the stairs a few days ago." She said then she got a dark look on her face and she clenched the chart a bit. "A hour or so ago you were attacked by a man who gave you the wounds and choked you. Luckily for you we heard your scream before you fainted and my fiancé Ennis fought him of. Sadly he got the chance to ran away and we took you home to your siblings who were with two other children you had saved from the attacker with a shotgun. Do you remember anything of it at all? Your siblings names and gender?" I tried to remember but the only thing that flashed in my mind were bits from my dreams. I forced them away when the scary woman's face flashed and shoke my head a little.

"I can't remember anything about the attack... Or when i fell down the stairs... But i remember i have a pair of twin siblings named Summer and Elijah... Female and male... I also have a brother named Luke, a mama and a papa but nothing else..." I answered with a frown. She sighed softly and put my chart down, looking at me with a small smile.

"It'll come to you but don't try to force it, okay?" I nodded carefully. "Good, i'll go and see if you're mother is here or if your siblings can join you." She turned to go out i took a hold of her hand when panic shot me through me by the thought of being alone. I even trembled in fear and even though i couldn't remember what had happened the dream was fresh enough to make a bit quesy about the thought of being alone. She looked confused at my hand for a moment before meeting my eyes, understanding came to her chocolate orbs then. "Don't worry, i'll send one of the guys in to keep you company - they'll keep you safe."

When she said the last part i truly believed her, she squezed my hand carefully and then when i released her she walked out leaving me alone. I felt like crying, my body ached and my head throbbed painfully, i were all alone - even though i knew it would only be for a few minutes. I hated this. I hated not being able to remember what had happened but like the good girl i was i didn't try to force me to remember. _I want mama..._ I knew i sounded like a child but i also knew that no matter what you could never be too old to not want your mama, especially in these kind of situations.

I sniffled a bit and sobbed just as the door opened, hurriedly i wiped away my tears - careful of my glasses - and stopped sobbing. Which were a wise decision apparently because the beautiful blind man walked in and closed the door after himself. He inclined his head towards me with furrowed eyebrows before he walked up to my side. Im glad he was blind so he couldn't see how messed up i looked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me with a worried tone in his voice which made my heart flutter and a blush crept up my cheeks because of my reaction to him.

"T-t-tired, pained..." I answered truthfully but left out the feeling-like-crying part.

"Understandable considering the events." He looked like he were thinking about something and i left him to his thoughts. Partly because i were to shy to say something but also because i were really interested in what he were going to say. "Abgail, when you were asleep i heard you mumbling about something." I blushed deep red. _Oh, dang it! Please don't tell me i talked about my usual dream where im chasing Pooh because i want his honey! Which is weird because im allergic to it along with bumblebees, nuts, flowers, fish-sea creatures, cats and citrus fruits._

"Please don't tell me it had nothing to do with a honey addicted bear?" He chuckled at my question and i blushed heavingly while looking down at my lap. "S-s-sorry, what did i sleep mumble about?" I quietly asked but he seemed to hear me as he hummed before answering.

"Nothing about a bear of any sorts i can assure you." He told me slightly humored and for some reason it made me smile to myself. For some weird, tingling reason i felt happy that he found it humorous - and for some reason i knew he wasn't chuckling at me. He was chuckling with me - kind of. "You mumbled something about a ring, wolfs, ravens and blackbirds."

My nightmare flashed before my eyes with memories of the ring and the different animals. I flinched when the scary looking woman came to my mind and shook temporarily in fear. I jumped slightly when i felt something touching my arm and looked to see that the blind man searched for my shoulder, when he found it he squeezed it comfortably and let it rest there. The hospital gown had slipped down a little by my should so that his fingertips came in contact with my bare skin. Sparks traveled from there over my whole body, making my heart quicken and i blushed yet again but this time i dared looking up at him in shock.

"Im sorry if i upset you dear, but i need to know." He told me seriously but with a soft tone.

"W-w-why?" I asked confused. He smiled, a bit sad and got worried. "S-s-sir?"

"When you get your memory back i'll tell you everything but for now i can only say that my occupation requires me to know anything and everything that might be useful. Im not a doctor or anything but im guessing that your dream may be some kind memory from what happened to you last night or the past days - who knows? What i know is that you can tell me. You might feel better if you do." He suggested and i considered it for a bit. When he squeezed my shoulder gently i looked up to him again. "You can trust me." He told me sincerely and...

**Authors note:**

**Sorry folks but im going to end the chapter there, im busy with publishing my book but i felt the need to give you something in the mean time. I'll update as soon as i can and i hope you forgive me - but you know, life get's in the way. In the next chapter i promise, PINKY PROMISE, that we will get Isaac-Abbie interaction, protective twins, an almost kiss (but between who? ;) ) and Deubie (Deucalion+Abbie, my couple name - if you have a better sugestion, please tell me :D )**

**If you have any questions, ask away! :) I will answer them all :3**

**Love ya and i hope you have a Happy Halloween :3**


End file.
